Stuck In a Closet with a Green Eyed Player
by itsS.Abitches
Summary: Being stuck in a closet with your old best friend now enemy since 9th grade. Might seem like one thing but when you realize your inlove with this player things change. Will Edward change or will Bella still have that play boy who was out for her.AH.LEMONS
1. Diffrences Party

**Please Review. !**

**XoXo Kae Kae**

**(Bella Pov)**

Beep, Beep! Ugh snooze bottom, snooze! I hate freaking school mornings, there always talking about education this education that, but turns out the school just full of people educating them selves on boys, girls, gossip, love, hate, and mostly that green eyed jerk face Edward Blood Sucking Cullen! I was finally fed up with this stupid alarm clock so I literally ran and smashed it against the wall. "Bella, stop freaking making so much noise, there more people in this house you know." Charlie screamed from the room.

"Sorry, Dad!" I said annoyed, I walked to my bath room and looked at my self my hair was a total mess, Black strands clamped every where, Alice recently dyed it black so it wasn't to bad when it was messed up. I went and turned on the shower and stripped off my clothes so I could get in the shower, it felt good on my body washing off the tension but I still hated school as much as I hated Cullen.

Let Ms. Swan here give you a reason why I wake up every day with barf to the name, hold on let me say it, Cullen. Ewe!

Me and Him use to be best friend I always trusted him and always likes him since we were like 4 and I realized I fell in love with him after we got fake married under a tree at a play ground with nice ring pops yum. We grew up together and went threw a whole bunch of drama don't need details but we always stuck together, then one day comes high school and he realizes he too cool for me all of a sudden.

He's playing girls, he wont stop torturing me , and the part that makes it worse is because I'm like a sister to his siblings I am forced to see him night and day. (Great!) I got out the shower and went in my room, robe around my body, and towel around my dripping hair.

"I know this cant be love, but baby it must be love, don't give to you easily, but I cant even fight it you make me so week, but I cant understand what you doing to me, but I like it I like it!" The phone buzzed Cassie must be love and of course it was my cousin because I chose that song for her. After we argued over her stupid shoes I borrowed I finally just hung up. Still naked I started getting my self together.

"Ahhhhh, Duh, Dah, Duh, Dah, Duh, Dah, Dot, Dot , dot, coming out your mouth with your blah, blah, blah zip your lips like a pad lock and meet me in the back." I pick up of course it was Alice, I always laughed when that song came up it always reminded me of her, she just talks to much.

"Hey, pixie!" I said, we always had a name for each other.

"Hey, hot Emo chick! She screamed. "Don't forget what I told you to wear, if you come with sweat pants im killing your ass, clear?" She said, Alice been basically dressing me for the last 3 years after getting tired of my poor since of style. Ugh Bella Barbie.

"Sure mother, what ever you say." I said sarcastically looking at the text she sent and went in my closet. "Not playing Bella, wear it!" She yelled. "Yes Sir!" I said as we hung up, for someone so small she can be hell of a big clot of annoying. I went and saw what she wanting me to wear. She wanted me to wear blue skinnies, with a black flowie shirt, silver jewelry and Black and blue Gucci sandals. I had to admit they were cute but Alice also chose a hair style and I wanted to take advantage and do my own hair my way, So I put my hair in a messy bun.

Added a black bow head band, and applied clear lip gloss to my natural pink lips. I was happy with my self I look stunning, more like yummy. I added my leather jacket grabbed my keys and walked out. Getting into my car, Mercedes, I had radar by Britney spears singing to the music. Finally reaching school I got out the car and almost fell on my ass, cluts! "Bella, you look beautiful, I would be yelling about your hair but it looks to sexy and dark for me to complain." Alice babble coming toward me. "Hi too you too pixie." I said laughing.

"So you going to the-" I interrupted her. "Stop asking me Alice, Im not going to the school dance, and besides I don't even have a date." I said while Alice frowned. "We can go with me." She said batting her eyes. I mocked her. "Your going with Jasper, darling, Rose is going with Emmett and im going with no-" I said then Alice interrupted. "You can go with Edward!" She said.

"What!" I screamed slapping her. "Oww, What was that for?" She gawked. "Im never in my entire stupid life going to go to the dance with that, leech!" I screamed. She just looked at me. "That leech is my brother." She said. "So and im your "sister"." I said putting my finger between the word. "True, I get you hate him but you guys use to be so close." She frowned. " Yes we where close threw 1st grade to 8th grade then he became a think he's better brat." I yelled. "Well that's just him being him, he's going to be I love Bella Cullen in no time." Se said perking up. "Sure, Sure." I said learning that from my other best pal Jacob. "So you coming to my Party tonight." She said I frowned.

"Don't tell me you forgot Bella!" She said mad.

"No but I've been trying." I said hitting my head with my hand, stress. " Bella calm you don't go I'll make Edward take you to-" She started. "No, I'll go, you win" I said turning red.

"Calm down, Speaking of the devil." She said smirking. I turned seeing a silver Volvo pulling next to Alice's car, As I rolled my eyes he got out the car looking like a god, ugh, I hate him so much why does he have to be so hot! He came walking up to us with that little whore Tanya, ugh hate her she thanks she all that, her and Cullen are soul mates.

"Hey my lovely sis, And her doggie." He said patting my head, I slapped his hand away. "Feisty one, Is it your time of month?" Tanya said throwing a tampon at me. "Damn Tanya I didn't know you owned any I was still going threw the process of your sex change, And as for you Edwin I guess your just processing slowly, They go to the eye lashes first, then down there." I said looking grinning they look surprise. " Yeh, never mind I guess they already did that, we can see your having size trouble, 1 inch."

Me and Alice laughed, they still looking dazed. "See you at the party Alice." I said walking away.

**Tell me what you think you better like it. Bad spelling my bad, but don't be on my ass for it Kay ! Review please, Also give me Ideas for chapter 2**


	2. Smack Fest and The stuck part starts

**Previously: **_"Hey my lovely sis, And her doggie." He said patting my head, I slapped his hand away. "Feisty one, Is it your time of month?" Tanya said throwing a tampon at me. "Damn Tanya I didn't know you owned any I was still going threw the process of your sex change, And as for you Edwin I guess your just processing slowly, They go to the eye lashes first, then down there." I said looking grinning they look surprise. "Yeh, never mind I guess they already did that, we can see your having size trouble, 1 inch."_

_Me and Alice laughed, they still looking dazed. "See you at the party Alice." I said walking away._

**Now:**

"Remember to turn in your assay, its do tomorrow." The teacher said. I wasn't worried at all I already turned mine's in for extra points. I started walking out the class room when someone ran up to me. "Hey Bella!" Mike said running after me. Ugh Mike was such a stalker, when was he going to get a hint. "Hey, so you want to go with me to the dance?" He asked, he asked me 5 times already, in text, in notes, by announcements, by other people, when is he going to get it. "Mike how many times do I have to tell you?" I said rolling my eyes.

"I just really like you, your well hot!" He said undressing me with his eyes. "Awe, whatever don't even try that, I don't like you and your not hot, and I'm not going to this stupid ass dance with you!" I said feeling bad after. "Why?" He asked sadly. "Because I'm Ummm, I'm a lesbian!" I told him. "No your not, are you?" He asked a little uncertain. "No I'm just kid, but I'm not going with you, ha!" I said running away. "You will be mine's one day Swan!" He screamed after me. Please! Shoot, I shouldn't have been running of course I would end up on the floor, Ouch!, My Ass. And who the hell is laying on me, ugh of course. "Get off me Cullen!" I screamed.

"Oh, Shut up swan you bumped me." He complained, He got up and face me his emerald eyes getting warmer. He looked at me like he was in love or something, Ugh so annoying he not putting me down that road again. "Watch where you run, Saggy." He said looking in my eyes with a smirk.

"Make me, leech." I said inching closer scowling. "You do pick things up fast from your little pet Jacob." He said harshly. "He's Not my pet, but if I do, its better then those corny pick-up lines you get from 90210." I said proud of myself by watching his smirk slowly disappear. "Whatever that's why your skank mother doesn't want you and left you with your boring dad, Charrrlie." He said that stung so bad I blew off. "You know what Cullen, Fuck You, You think your better then everyone how bout your fag ass just die in a pit whole, jump of a cliff or something, point is don't expect nobody to miss you but your skank Tanya, Go to hell!" I screamed and slapped him, he rubbed his face turning red.

_Slapp! _Oh my gosh he did not just slap me in my face. I started to cry, he looked in regret. "What the hell is wrong with you!" I screamed rubbing my face. "Bella, I'm-" He said stepping closer to me. "Get away from me." About now a big crowd was formed and Alice came out and got me, still crying I hugged her tightly face still hurting. "Edward watch when you get home a bear going to be nicer then your getting." She said and started walking. "Hold on Alice." I said walking up to Edward. I balled up my fist and punch him in the face as hard as I can rubbing my hand. "I'm done." I said walking away from people laughing and angry glares.

"Are you okay?" She asked as we drove. I laughed. "Dag, your brother hits hard." I laughed while rubbing my face. "We have your back, I'm just confused he would never hit a girl?" She said then went blank. "Alice watch the road!" I said grapping the wheel. "I got it!" She screamed. "Clearly you don't your going to get us killed." I said as she claimed the steering wheel again. "Bella he has told me before I've just haven't playing attention, Bella Edward likes you." She said jumping up and down. "He just slap me, I don't think he likes me Alice." I said giving her the WTF look.

"Remember his first girl friend Rebecca?" She asked. "Yes I do, she stole my favorite sweater then wore it claiming she got it from Wal-Mart." I said.

"That's was really her's Bella stop claiming it." Alice rolled her eyes.

**Edward Pov**

Every one stared at me surprised, it kind of was too much to handle knowing I did something terrible. I ran to the boys bathroom, punching the wall, how could I do this to my Bella. Wait did I just say my Bella. She just hates me so much and I have to be so in love with her. Ugh Cullen get over it she will never want you. I abandoned her at the times of need and tortured her, I deserved to be punched. _Ouch!_ Reminding me, I observed my painfully bruised eye. Bella can hit hard, Impressive I like a women with a good punch.

Tanya O Tanya, she just wasn't it she couldn't defend herself, she was so needy, not independent just needy. Bella was so alive! Her face was so beautiful, her body magnificent, everything, the only reason I was with Tanya was to bother Bella, which was not working.

Bella was so much like a more loving stronger version of.

_Rebecca_

**Bella Pov**

"Okay drop it, where getting to the point what about Rebecca." I asked.

"Your so Blind Bella, Rebecca was so perfect to Edward he thought he loved her until she cheated." She said. "O yea, I remember he was so hurt." I said feeling bad for the leech. "The point is you're his Rebecca only non-cheating and he loves you more." She said in a excited voice. "That doesn't make any since Alice." I said confused. "He used to hit Rebecca when she said something before they went out but it was more tappish, a slap, whoa he's really In love." She said smiling. "Alice hitting someone to show affection is not attractive." I said raising one eye brow. "He did it once, he doesn't do it after, but its so cute he love's you!" She said. "No He doesn't." I said. "Bella and Edward sitting in a tree, S.E.X and more for me, first comes hugs, then comes love, then comes the bed and more from above!" She singed.

"Shut up Alice." I said as we drove to her house, we are suppose to be going to her house so she can go threw the process of Bella Barbie. Ugh hate Bella Barbie. I missed Carlisle and Esme, My second mother and father they were on there vacation for their anniversary of meeting. "Okay up stairs missy." Alice said. "I don't get the whole point of this Alice." I said. "O shush Bella." She said looking for an outfit. "Hey sister's!" Rosalie said running up too me.

"I saw what happened, damn you sure can hit, but are you okay." she said looking worried. I just love them so much they care about me. "Yea, I'm great, no bruises." I said showing her my arms and laughing. "He likes her." Rosalie said with a smile. "No he doesn't." I said turning a brilliant red of anger. "I know like Rebecca." Alice said back. "No!" I screamed. "Remember that time when Bella Accused Her of stealing her shirt." Rosalie Laughed. "That was my shirt!" I yelled.

Ignoring my tone. "No, ClumBells, she got it from Wal-Mart." Rosalie said. "Ugh, lets just do Bella Barbie Please." I beg I rather have that then going threw this conversation, but Ali and Rose Had to Have both. "Okay start with hair." Rosalie said getting the moose. They made little ringlets for a sexy mystery look. "This will have Edward on you all night." Alice said. Ugh! "No, he wont be okay shush." I said aggravated. "What ever, Edward loves girls with waves." Rosalie said with a wink. "Just finish this." I said. I got dressed, I had on an ice blue short bubble dress, with cute Black ankle cut boots with the heel. I had on small diamond heart earrings, at both sides while little hoops went up my ear.

I got a lot of piercing for a stronger image. I had on a silver Heart Diamond Necklace my grandma gave me before she passed, followed by a little mascara and ice blue eye shadow, a little blush, and a little lip gloss for my natural pink lips. I looked Hot! "All done and your looking hot as ever." Alice squealed with Rosalie. They got dressed before me, Rosalie wore a red flowy dress, black and red stilettos, and a little makeup because she didn't need so much to look beautiful her hair was also cute she had it pulled up in curls. Alice wore, grey skinnies, white stilettos, and a white bubble shirt, grayish blue eye shadow, mascara and pink lip gloss, her hair was straight instead of her regular spikes. "Okay where all ready." Alice said bringing out her camera, I hate pictures but I don't care at this moment.

"Smile ladies." She said when we posed and made sexy smiles. "Some of the guest have arrived." Emmett and Jasper said coming in the room , Emmett wore a Black shirt, silky red tie matching Rosalie, Nice fitted jeans, and black converse's. Jasper wore a grey shirt, white tie, jeans, and white vans. It was so cute how he matched Alice. "Where's Edward?" Alice asked. "He down stairs welcoming the guest." Jasper said coming over to Alice. "Okay, lets go now." I said changing the conversation I don't want to hear anything about Edward right now. We walk down stairs and said our hi's to the guest, I felt bad when I saw Edward, he look hot (Oh, god I just said he looked hot.) He had on a blue shirt, button down, and he had on some skinnies with black 496's, I felt bad because he had a light but noticeable bruise on his eye, I gladly planted on his face. But the fact I was getting heated about was that just like Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper and Alice, me and Edward matched! "I'm going to kill you Alice." I whispered in her ear angrily. "What its so cute." I rolled my eyes dropping the whole subject.

Edward turned looked at me and smiled widely when he thought I wasn't looking. His whore Tanya had his arm snake around him trying to give him some gross looking dance. Do to my bad luck Mike found me looking me up and down and licking his lips he said. "You look so sexy tonight Bella Can we dance?" He said holding out his greasy hand. "Umm, Ill gladly pass but spanks." I told him and walk away. "Bitch." He mumbled, and I smiled.

I walked to the kitchen where Edward was rubbing his eye. He turned fake frightened and pickup a spoon. "Don't hit the other eye I need that one." He said. I laughed sarcastically. "Whatever Cullen, and I'm doing you a favor because if I hurt your eye you don't have to see you dirty trash whore Tanya." I smirked. "Why are you like that?" He asked frowning, I rolled my eye's and walk pass, he just doesn't get it. "Bella, Can you put this in the closet down stairs, please?" I sighed. "Okay, fine Alice." I grabbed the ancient objects. "Be careful, the closet door gets jammed and you can get stuck there for a decade." Alice said walking out the kitchen. I laughed at that thought.

**Edward Pov: **

"Why are you like that?" I asked Bella, she always had to insult me, and surprising me it hurts. She rolled her eyes and walk away from me. "Bella, Can you put this in the closet down stairs, please?" Alice asked Bella "Okay, fine Alice." Bella said grabbing the ancient objects. "Be careful, the closet door gets jammed and you can get stuck there for a decade." Alice said walking out the kitchen. Wow, its so dumb how Alice has someone so clumsy put something downstairs so she can hurt herself. Bella walked downstairs and I still was clueless on why Bella was so Bella, but I'm going to find out. I walked down the stairs to the closet where Bella was storing things its was a walk in so I walked in closing the door.

She sighed seeing me. "What Cullen?" she asked rudely. "I want to talk I said moving closer to her. "Ill, pass on that moment right now." She said going over to the door. She started trying to get it opened and that's when I realized what I have done. "Edward you idiot." She yelled.

**Will Edward and Bella get out, will they start getting along? Did Jasper and Alice do it in that closet. Review Please!**


	3. Annoyance and coody Kisses

**Previously:**

_I walked down the stairs to the closet where Bella was storing things its was a walk in so I walked in closing the door. _

_She sighed seeing me. "What Cullen?" she asked rudely. "I want to talk I said moving closer to her. "Ill, pass on that moment right now." She said going over to the door. She started trying to get it opened and that's when I realized what I have done. "Edward you idiot." She yelled. _

**Will Edward and Bella get out, will they start getting along? Did Jasper and Alice do it in that closet. Review Please!**

**Now: **

**Bella Pov:**

"Just as I thought I could get away from you for two freaking minutes, you had to ruin it!" I yelled slumping down with my head over my hands.

"Whatever Swan you act like it my fault." he said. "It is, your won dumb Cullen." I said throwing a string at him. "I just came to help you out." He said hesitated as if he were making an excuse. "Oh, cry me a river." I said not believing that silly response. His eyes sparkled and he frowned. I rolled my eyes and got up banging on the door. "Alice, Jasper!" I yelled after banging 5 times I realized they weren't coming to my rescue. "Ugh, Rosalie, Emmett!" I yelled that's when I heard Emmett. "OMG! it's a talking closet!" He yelled. "No Emmett its Bella, open the door." I said jumping up and down.

"No, I'm not falling for that again, closet remember last time?" He yelled. Wait what is he seriously that stupid, he continued. "Nope, I'm not dumb, buh-bye talking closet!" Emmett said banging the door and running up the stairs. "Idiot." Edward mumbled. I rolled my eyes and turned around and sat as far as possible from Eddork. "This is the worst night ever!" I yelled. "Tell me about it I rather be stuck in here with sparkling vampires." He said looking at me in disgust. "I rather be stuck in here with a web psycho, a rapist, and sparkling vampires, then the day lights of your stupid ass!" I barked back. He was really edging my nerves right now, ugh and I used to be best friends with him.

His phone rung. "Hello?" He answered. Are you kidding me I'm going to kill him I could have saved 25 min of being stuck in here! "Yeah, Tanya." He said rolling her eyes. "Tell her to get us out of here." I told him because I knew his little slut was upstairs. He evilly grinned at me, what the hell was that for? "Yeah, Tanya I'm at the store." He told her grinning. "Edward!" I yelled. I heard her yelling about him being with another girl. He grabbed me and covered my mouth, his hand smells really good and there soft, but I got mad, and started kicking. "No, Tanya its not Bella, but I have too-Ouch!" He yelled after I bit the shit out of him. "Tanya don't believe him!" I yelled, he grinned. "No service." He said.

"You little crack, why did you do that." I said angry. "Because if your suffering then your staying with me." he said laughing hardly. "Edward you're the most meanest twitch I ever met!" I said putting my head down on the floor.

**Edward Pov.**

"You little crack, why did you do that." Bella said angry. "Because if your suffering then your staying with me." I said laughing hardly, she just doesn't get it, the true reason is I want to stay with her as long as possible. "Edward you're the most meanest twitch I ever met!" she said putting her head down on the floor. I heard her sniffle. "Are you crying?" I asked knowing the answer. "No, Just leave me alone please." She said turning her body, so she wasn't facing me. I sighed. "Whatever swan." I said feeling sad, I was making her upset.

And hour passed and we were in complete silence, Bella had turned on her back now looking at the wall like she saw stars. She looked absolutely amazing, but I couldn't admit that to her as bad as it kills to not. "Why are you looking at me Cullen." She said closing her eyes. "Because it some nasty stuff on your face." I said reaching toward her face. "Nope there pimples." I said smirking, her eyes flew open, her face got hot as hell. "You know what Cullen shut the hell up, can I sit in here for a few without hearing your gay ass voice." She said getting redder and feeling her face.

Even if I annoyed her and started it, that did make me mad. "Fuck You, Belly!" I snapped back. She stop altogether a tear coming down her cheek. I regretted saying that the minute it slipped out, that what I started calling her in 9th grade when I told her I didn't want her to be my friend. "I'm sorry Bella, I." I started to say and stopped. "You now what, Cunt, Your really just making me mad, shut up, and don't talk to me as long as where in here" She yelled closing her eyes letting a tear drop down again. I signed in sorrow, I'm such a monster I been hurting her forever, and its making it harder for her to know how I really feel, freak I'm not even showing my real feelings.

We where quit for another 24 minutes. Bella started playing with her fingers and singing Playing God by Paramore. She sounded great she could really be a singer, she sounded better than Hayley herself.

"_I can't make my own decisions Or make any with precision Well maybe you should tie me up So I don't go where you don't want me You say that I've been changing That I'm not just simply Ageing Well how could that be logical? Just keep on cramming ideas down my throat Whoa." _

She sounded beautiful, it made me love her even more. When we were friends she use to sing to me, I really miss that and now I can here her, but the part that made me frown was that she wasn't singing to me. That made me sad. "Am I annoying you?" She asked sarcastically. "Yes." I lied, your so dumb Cullen she's never going to finish singing now. "Good." She smirked and started finishing. Whew That's a relief.

"_You don't have to believe me But the way I, way I see it Next time you point a finger i might have to bend it back And break it, break it off Next time you point a finger I'll point you to the mirror If Gods the game that you're playing Well we must get more acquainted Because it has to be so lonely to be the only one who's holy It's just my humble opinion but it's one that i believe in You don't deserve a point of view If the only thing you see is you Whoa."_

She started making her fingers dance, and she was smiling, it reminded me of when we were kids. She looked adorable, I laughed. She turned her head to me. "You have a Problem, Edwin?" She asked getting up. "The only problem is you calling me Edwin." I said and frowned, I hate that name she called me that and got it in my brothers head. Bella grabbed a hanger and started singing and dancing toward me.

"_You don't have to believe me But the way I, way I see it Next time you point a finger i might have to bend it back Or break it, break it off Next time you point a finger I'll point you to the mirror This is the last second chance (I'll point you to the mirror) I'm half as good as it gets (I'll point you to the mirror) I'm on both sides of the fence (I'll point you to the mirror) Without a hint of regret I'll hold you to it."_

She started swinging her hair and grabbing my arms, moving them up and down while singing. I just wanted to dance with her. She spinned around and her dress was twirling she looked like a princess.

"_I know you don't believe me But the way I, way I see it Next time you point a finger I might have to bend it back Or break it, break it off Next time you point a finger I'll point you to the mirror I know you won't believe me But the way I, way I see it Next time you point a finger I might have to bend it back Or break it, break it off Next time you point a finger I'll point you to the mirror."_

She finished the song and pounced on me at the end. "Okay I listen to your annoying self, get off of me." I said, I didn't mean it I wanted her in my arms for as long as possible. She smiled rolling her eyes and tried to get up, But my arms were wrapped around trapping her. "If you want me to get off you I would like it if you would let me go." She said, looking at me with the Wtf face. "Oops, My bad, My fingers where stuck on your sticky body." I said, she rolled her eyes, geese she does that a lot to me. "Ooh, I'm so sorry, I bathed in syrup and pancakes and I like totally forgot to wash it off." She said in a sarcastic girly tone. I laughed.

"What ever swan." I said laughing still. She sat back in here original spot In deep thought. I wonder what she is thinking about I wish I could read her mind. "What are you thinking about?" I asked her curiously. "That's Non of your business." She said looking at me. "Probably about me." I winked at her. "Yea sure Cullen, I think about you day and night, I want you soooo Bad I just can help it, it feels so good." She said sarcastically, it really turned me on though. "That's sweet, your so Nice, I'm flattered but I don't think I think about you at all." I lied I think about her every day and I couldn't help it. "Sure, sure." She said. She got deep in thought again for maybe 2 minutes then asked.

"Why are you with Tanya?" She asked. That caught me off guard because as I said earlier it was to make Bella jealous, and I couldn't tell her that or she would think I'm a pig. I got a little frustrated thinking of what to tell her.

"That's None of your business Bella." I said getting mad. "Okay, just wanted to know, I'm kind of bored, If you can see." She said frowning. I frowned to I just yell at my Bella yet again, Oh here I go again! 5 minutes past and I was still thinking of and answer, Bella was playing with her boots. "The reason why is-" She put her boots down and turns looking at me listening. "I really don't know the reason, its plenty, the first because she was one of the popular girls in school so I went with her for that, and because she was easy I guess." I said and stopped scared to look at her. She looked and raised a eye brow laughing.

"Go on Edwin." She said. Ugh that name. I grimaced at her. "Because I wanted to Bother you." I said slowly. She looked serious taking it in, then started laughing, I cocked my head confused. "Well you really no how to annoy me well, But you're a loser." She said laughing. "How?" I said still confused. "Because those are stupid reasons I guess, and you're dating a slut to bother me that odd, it bother's me because I know your taste and you went for someone who isn't really your type." She said shaking her head.

"Then tell me taste swan." I asked raising an eye brow in interest. "Well for started I defiantly don't want a girl who's a whore, they just don't mix. I like Brunettes rather than blondes, and someone nice and sweet good personality. But for now girls give me coodies be happy you're my best….. Friend Bella." She said in a boy voice, then she slowed getting week at the last part grabbing her torso and looking at her boots again. "Ha, I said that in the 6th grade, you remember it perfectly." I said smiling but it wasn't in a bright way thinking about her hurting. "Yeah, that's what I think about when you piss me off I guess it helps me feel a little better, but not to much I guess." She said still looking down. I frowned. "You remember what you said and did." I said laughing at that moment.

"Don't refresh my memo." She said. "I will." I said smirking she shook her head. I started my girly tone. "Really your scared of coodies, so Edward tell me this if I kiss you right now, your get coodies?, Well I guess your getting them." I leaned over and kissed he on the cheek. "I guess you have my goodies." I whispered in her ear. She looked at me wide eyed.


	4. Ewe! Your friends sticking me

**A/N: This Chapter Includes: Funny moments and pissed and sad moments, And hot ones… in a pissed off Bella and a Horny Edward way. Etc. **

**Authors Note: Also I got some reviews saying that you love my stories, I'm so so Happy that your loving the story. But what's annoying me more then Tanya's fake nose is that people are sending comments saying things about my spelling.**

**You Guys when I reread the chapter I could see my mistakes, I was a little in a rush that I couldn't correct, but I know that my spelling is a little raw, I'm no Stephanie Meyer, But Thinks for the concerns…. I guess. Enjoy : ) And thinks for the support. Also sorry for the late update I've just been super Busy lately, I have a life you know. Gosh. (Guilty look)**

…**...**

**Previously: **_"Don't refresh my memo." She said. "I will." I said smirking she shook her head. I started my girly tone. "Really your scared of coodies, so Edward tell me this if I kiss you right now, your get coodies?, Well I guess your getting them." I leaned over and kissed he on the cheek. "I guess you have my goodies." I whispered in her ear. She looked at me wide eyed. _

**Now: Bella's Pov.**

I couldn't say anything, I couldn't even breath. We sat there confused, Well I sat their confused. Then a whole bunch of emotions flashed before me. For one Edward just kissed me on the cheek. _The cheek._ I thought why does it matter? But what made it matter was that after that little peck, I felt emotion that I felt between him 3 years ago, and that made me _angry_. Angry because he was just trying to find a way to treat me like one of his whore's. And what made me angry the most is because I felt something deeper then that.

_Love _Maybe? But its probably from older times, I don't even know, that's when confusion came back. I was sitting their looking like an idiot for what felt like an eternity, before a waving hand came in site of my face. "Uh, Bella, you okay, I didn't even know I could dazzle a girl by kissing them on the cheek." He said smirking, Oh there's the perkiness. I wasn't letting him when this so I lied. "Dazzle? Please a dog can dazzle me more then you, Gosh Cullen your so perky I'm surprised your not gay." I said glaring, And I wasn't glaring because I was trying to cover up the lie, I was glaring because he was right.

_Right._ He did dazzle me and that what bothered me. Sighs. I saw his jaw tighten and he looked a little angry. "Gay, I am not gay!" He said. That's when I smirked. "Your not? Ya sure about that Cullen because your lips are pinker then mine." I said holding back a laugh when I saw his expression. He rubbed his lips defended. "Well at least I don't look like a dog, and act like one, _Bitch._" he said and that my made my amusement go away as I got angry. No one calls me a bitch and he know its. "Call. Me. A. Bitch. One more time." I said really angry and full of caution.

He looked scared, and then amused with a smirk playing on his lips he slowly opened his mouth. "BIIIItc-" Before he even finished I jump on top of him, hitting him and cursing unknown words that I made up. "I swear _Fuckward_, you Ever call me a bitch again, I'll cut off you're man hood!" I screamed, All he did was cover his face while I was hitting him everywhere. "No, anything but that, you didn't even get to experience it yet." He fake wined. That's when he really annoyed me, I then grabbed his package and squeezed it tight hoping it was going to cause him pain.

He groaned and I smirked knowing I was causing him pain. "HARDER!" He screamed. That's when the smirk left and I was pissed that I made this stupid perv horny. I let go, and put my hands around my chest, highly pissed. "Why did you stop?" He said and I could feel the bulge in his pants against me. "Ewe! Your friend is sticking me." I said jumping up. "Well maybe if you weren't so eager to get down on the king, it wouldn't have happened." He said and I was getting really annoyed. "You just want some of this, because no body never wanted you on them." He said with a big cocky smile. That really stung me. I pulled my hand back and slapped him as hard as I could.

_**It was short but I wanted you to get a little more anxious. REVIEW! Please no complaining on my freaking spelling I already no my mistakes, And corrected as many things I could see. And don't think I'm lazy either, because I'm really tired and its 4:51 and I still haven't went to sleep so I'm a little cranky. SO NO BITCHING ! Love you guys! Will have another chapter up as soon as possible. ASSAP. Heap !**_


	5. Tattoo's, Laced panties, Memories, &kiss

_**A/N: Sexual scenes, Old Memories, And a tattoo you didn't know w about. Enjoy !**_

_**Authors Note: Hey I'm back, Updating the next day because I realized I shouldn't leave my Moosh family waiting. (Got that from Olga Kay love her lol) I'm pretty much awake kind of, so my spelling shouldn't be too bad. Love Ya guys. If your not use too Edward's Freak side then skip this chapter Kay. No Complaining. Lol Mooooooosh !**_

**Previously:**_** "Why did you stop?" He said and I could feel the bulge in his pants against me. "Ewe! Your friend is sticking me." I said jumping up. "Well maybe if you weren't so eager to get down on the king, it wouldn't have happened." He said and I was getting really annoyed. "You just want some of this, because no body never wanted you on them." He said with a big cocky smile. That really stung me. I pulled my hand back and slapped him as hard as I could**_.

**Now: Edward's Pov:**

"What the hell swan!" I said rubbing my face, this was the second time today, even if I deserved it. She slid on the ground and put her face in her hands. What's her problem? "Hello, anger management, I think you should take that road." I said still rubbing my face. "Your Right." She mumbled but I wasn't sure. "What?" I asked. She pick up her head and I saw that she was crying. "Your right, nobody wants me." She said putting her head back down. I felt really guilty, I didn't mean it. Too be honest Bella is beautiful, Better then all the girls in school but nobody said anything because she didn't notice her own beauty and people took advantage of that. Of course Alice and Rosalie had said it but she just always thought that they felt bad.

But all the boys had their eyes on Bella, she just didn't look interested so they didn't say anything, But when they talked about her I got extremely jealous. "Bella I-" I started but she interrupted. "Edward save your bull for someone else, because clearly I'm tired of it." She said threw her teeth and laid down not facing me. I looked down at the floor, not knowing what to say or how to make her feel better, so I didn't.

_15 minutes. _15 minutes of nothing being said, and I was getting really bored. Usually I would have had a girl in bed by now, but I couldn't because I'm clearly in a closet with a girl who isn't interested. I was sex frustrated. Bella was rubbing her eyes and playing with her finger's, but she still wasn't facing me. I looked at her body, she was _Magnificent!_ Which made things for me even more frustrating, I always dreamed of me and Bella, But it wouldn't really happen. Hips in the right places, nice longs legs, everything. I looked at her ankle and reached my hand to touch it, I grabbed it and she jumped a little, I kept going sliding my hand from her ankle, to leg, I froze when she started talking.

"My dad is a police officer, you will be in trouble if I tell him you sexually harassed me." she said softly, she sounded so cute I didn't stop though. "Go ahead, That's not stopping me." I smirked, sliding my hands up and down on her leg, then I slided up more until I reached her thigh, and started pulling up her dress. She shivered and jump up. "Edward, I'm serious don't touch me." She said in an angry voice but her expression looked the exact opposite. I smiled. "Mhhm." I mumbled, I'm wasn't going to stop, I didn't want to sound like a rapist but I wanted her bad, I couldn't help it. She rolled her eyes and laid back down in the same position, mumbling about perv's. I looked at her again, and saw that her dress had a zipper that went all the way down. I smirked, I had a idea. I snuck over to her and pulled the zipper down causing her to jump, which gave me space to pull the dress from under her.

"What the hell is wrong with you, give me my dress!" She yelled covering her under garments up. She had on baby blue laced panties, with the matching bra. Blue really her stand out, and her body looked so freaking good. I could feel my pants tighten. "HELLO, EARTH TO CULLEN, I WANT MY DRESS BACK, NOOOW!" She yelled. "No." I said smiling looking at every thing again then her face. "Good choice of panties." I smirked. She blushed then thought about something, her eyes bugged out and she covered up her side hip. "Please give me my dress." She whispered lifting up her underwear like she was hiding something. "Why should I?" She looked and me like I was the dumbest guy on the planet. "Augh! Give it back!" She yelled trying to grab it, she reached over almost having her legs wrap around me. You have to take advantage of that right?

I grabbed her hips and trapped her so she was on top of me. "EDWARD!" She yelled turning red. "We should get stuck in closet's more often." I said laughing, she looked at me in a disgusted face. That's when I noticed black writing on her side hip. "Is that a tattoo?" I asked amazed that she even had the balls to get one. "No." She said covering it up again. "You're a horrible liar, Let me see it." I said. She turned tomato red. "No." She said flatly, but I wasn't having it, I grabbed her panties from her hold and tugged them down a little so it would reveal the tattoo.

I didn't get it at all, Her tattoo read ExB with an little broking heart at the bottom and a 9 next to it. It was some kind of riddle I couldn't solve. I frowned and she turned more red, why is this so embarrassing to her? "What does it mean?" I asked still tracing it. She looked uneasy, like she committed a crime. "Can I have my dress please?" She asked weakly. "You didn't answer my question." I said getting a little frustrated. "Well you never answer mine." She snapped back. (**hehe got that** **from the book and movie : P)**

I sighed and didn't budge I wanted to know, I turned her around so she was trapped under me. "EDWARD LET ME GO!" She yelled at me. "What does it mean?" I said calmly. "Why do you care?" she asked. "Because I want to know, it's not a crime to be curious." I whispered. "Well its none of your business, so if you mind." She said pulling me off her jumping up. "Why wont you tell me does it mean "Equally Bitch 9" Or something?" I asked laughing at the thought. She growled under her breath, yes growled but she sounded hot. "No it doesn't, so drop it." She said threw her teeth snatching the dress out my hand and putting it on. "Bella-" I started to say. She looked at me like a serial killer, so I stopped what I was saying. "That's what I thought." She smirked laying down facing me. "So now your looking at me." I said not meaning for it to sound like a question.

"I have too, I don't want to be almost taking advantage of again." she said narrowing her eyes in suspicion. "I wasn't going to take advantage of you." I said, but to be true if she said she wanted it, I wouldn't have hesitated one bit. "Well let me correct my self, I'm keeping an eye on you so I wont be half naked again." She said rolling her eyes. "Sure, sure, I will get you when you least expect it." I said smiling evilly. "I'm not scared of you." She said un sure. "You shouldn't have said that, but you will see." I said still smiling, and that when she shivered a bit. "You cold?" I asked walking beside her handing her my jacket. "Isn't this your favorite jacket?" She asked blushing. "Yeah I guess, its no problem, it's my favorite jacket and I'm lending it to my favorite girl." I said and then realized what I said. She blushed more, and then wrinkled her nose up. "Don't even try to dazzle me like you do to other girl's." She said. " Yeh sure, remember those times when, I could get what ever I want in class by blinking one eye in the 6 grade, good times." I said smirking, she laughed. "That's the first day, Jessica started stalking you." She said and then I frowned. "Yeah, I still cant get her off my back." I said she rolled her eyes.

"Remember when we use to get cuts and rubbed our blood together so we can never be apart." I asked she laughed. "Yeah, that was funny remember one day when we where having a staring contest while walking and I fell, and scrapped my knee, you picked your scab just so it would bleed to." She laughed I laughed with her. For the last 10 minutes we talk about good times. "What ever happened to us?" I asked and she frowned turning red. "Well, I only saw you for 3 days in the summer and then we just stop talking I tried calling, but you didn't answer any of my calls, so I chilled till the first day of school, when I saw you." She stopped and smiled a little and then continued. " I was so excited yet worried because we haven't talked in so long, and that's when I saw you, All I could think was I have such a nice, smart, loving, caring, handsome best friend." She smiled even more still looking at the ground and I had to blush for that one. "I went up to you happy as can be to see you again, and that's when it happen." She frowned.

_**Flash Back:**_

"_Hey Edward, I'm so freaking glad your alive!" Bella said. "Why are you hanging around her she might be hot, but where starting a new year, which means new friends." Eric whispered in my ear. "Umm, sorry but I don't know you." I told her. _

"_What? Edward were best friends, what's wrong with you?" She asked turning red. "Ummm, Well Belly, too bad I don't hang around loonies like you!" I said loudly causing people to laugh, Bella ran away in tears. "Good job Edward." Eric said hitting my back._

_**End of Flash Back.**_

I felt so guilty I did that to Bella I didn't realize how much it hurted her. I looked up at her and she was in tears. I crawled over and tried to give her a hug, but she slapped my hands away. "What did I ever do to you Edward? Why did you put me threw hell, all I wanted was my best friend." She sobbed. "Bella, I didn't-" I started but she just haves to interrupt. "No, Edward stop acting like the good guy in all this, I couldn't even hardly come to Alice's house knowing you was here because I didn't want you to see me, I was In pain, I'm still coming to school wondering what I've done." She cried more. I cleared her tears as she tried to slap my hands back. "You didn't do anything okay, I just was angry because I couldn't have you." I said before I could correct my self I pressed my lips to her.

"What's going on here, EDWARD!" I heared a angry person scream.

_Tanya._

**Ooo you like the story, Please review! Give me idea's, Love me. Vote me as Best All human Story. ! Corrected as much as I could. : )See you in the next chap!**


	6. Realized Love And Sobs

_**A/n: Thanks so much for the reviews but keep it up! Send more, tell your friends about the story. Okay, just because there out doesn't mean the Drama and memories is over.**_

**Previously: **_**"Bella, I didn't-" I started but she just haves to interrupt. "No, Edward stop acting like the good guy in all this, I couldn't even hardly come to Alice's house knowing you was here because I didn't want you to see me, I was In pain, I'm still coming to school wondering what I've done." She cried more. I cleared her tears as she tried to slap my hands back. "You didn't do anything okay, I just was angry because I couldn't have you." I said before I could correct my self I pressed my lips to her. **_

"_**What's going on here, EDWARD!" I heared a angry person scream. **_

_**Tanya.**_

_**Now: Bella Pov**_

Edward's lips where still pressed to me, I didn't know what to do, One part of me wanted to slap the Man-hoe out of him, and the other part wanted him to stay there for ever and never let go. "Tanya I-" He said taking his lips off mine, I was still shocked to even look at him or Tanya. "Tanya listen-" That's all I heared as he walked out the room with her screaming in tears. The reason why I couldn't even get my ass off the ground nor speak was that, the kiss felt so right and the most biggest part of all was I realized I was uncontrollably in love with Edward Cullen. I finally got since to get up. I had to tell him, maybe he felt the same way. Yes! I finally got him back, my old Edward back, except I got him as more. _A lover._

"Tanya, I only want you, understand that, I only kissed her because, because I felt bad for her, Its only you." He said and I felt like he beat me up, ripped my heart out, and stomped on it. "Awe Eddiekins, I love you." she said in her ugly nasally tone. I started sobbing, I started to trust him and fell for him, and in 5 minutes he was already on Tanya. "I'm the only one, and you remember that, don't kiss any loser around my watch or ever!" She said. I started crying more and ran past them. "Bella!" Edward said surprised. "Screw you Edward!" I yelled running out hearing Tanya's stupid laugh.

_**Edwards Pov:**_

That was the most beautiful kiss ever, I was feeling stupid for even chasing after Tanya. I was only chasing after her because I didn't need her going off and telling, I wasn't finished with her yet. "Don't follow me Edward, Leave me alone you can go and make out with Swan Whore some more, Ooh that rhymed!" She smiled going back into her mad grimace. She is the most biggest idiot ever to call my Bella a whore, knowing she been around the block already. Here I go again with _My Bella._ I calmed myself and began roll play, with Tanya it would be easy.

"Tanya, I only want you, understand that, I only kissed her because, because I felt bad for her, Its only you." I said looking like I was actually serious, but I wasn't I wanted Bella she was my Sun. "Awe Eddiekins, I love you." She said trying to kiss me. Ewe know she grew to attached, I had to hit it and demiss it as soon as I could. I just looked at her like she was crazy and she was. "I'm the only one, and you remember that, don't kiss any loser around my watch or ever!" She said trying to jump on me, I pushed her down, she was so full of herself. That's when there was a big sob and a beautiful girl running away before my eyes. "Bella!" I said surprised knowing that she must have heared, I regretted everything and wanted to cry at that moment.

"Screw you Edward!" She said running out. What have I done, I'm a complete ass! I let the girl I love just slip out my hands just because I proved her right in the worst way. I needed to change my ways, all for Bella, Starting with Tanya. Tanya nasty disgusting laugh echoed in the room. "Now since that thing is gone lets get down to business." She growled sounded like a sick prostitute. "No, get out its over." I said threw my teeth.

"What but Eddie!" She frowned. "GET THE HELL OUT NOW TANYA, IT OVER, WHERE DONE!" I yelled. She slapped me and grabbed her stuff and left. "Well our just missing out on this, THIS HOT PIECE OF ASS." she said slapping her butt and running out. "I rather have something realer then too plastic cheeks that was planted there!" I yelled after her. Now the next plan was to prove to Bella that I've changed.

I ran upstairs and saw Tanya smiling evilly at me and then dancing slutty on some Mike Newton, he looked pretty happy. Please Tanya was nothing to me, I could care less if she got hit by a bus. I shook my head and looked everywhere for Bella. " Alice!" I yelled going to her bed room where she was getting new clothes, for her thanks for coming guys part. She was dismissing the party pretty early. "Its not even eleven o'clock , why are you making everyone leave already?" I asked curious. She turned and looked at me in the most hated and disgusting way ever. "SO I CAN KILL YOU!" She yelled, her Hazel eyes staring me down like she was going to burn me whole and Alive. "Bella, wasn't suppose to hear that, I was lying-" I said but she interrupted. "YEA TO KEEP YOUR PLAYER STATUS, YOU ALWAYS MESS WITH PEOPLE, I DON'T CARE ABOUT THOSE WHORES, BUT WHEN IT COMES TO BELLA YOUR MESSING WITH ME TOO!" She screened coming toward me.

"Alice let me explain, please." I told her. She jumped me smacking me and scratching me. It really hurt, why was everyone ganging up on me, was it Cullen beat down day? "Alice stop." Jasper said running into the room and grabbing her. "Alice just listen! I'm in love with her, what I said wasn't true at all, I said that to keep Tanya so I can use her, and then I broke it up with her afterwards because I realized that Bella was for me. IlOVEHER!" I yelled still rubbing where Alice hit. That calmed her down and she smiled and turned back to herself, this chick was Bipolar. "Oh, why didn't you say so, How's my hair Jazzy?" she said looking in the mirror nodding and walked out catching her feet when she stumbled. (**If you cant picture it, watch degrassi the boiling point when Manny was fighting with Jane.)**

I had to prove my self to Bella, and get her to be mine, and this time I couldn't lose her. I had the perfect way of getting her. "Oh _Alllicee_" I yelled.

**Sorry I took so long I was having writer's block and currently, too in others fanfic stories to even pay attention to mine. Love y'all I want at least 10 views or I'm not writing anymore until I get'em. **


	7. Songs about Manhoe,Jacob, Protection?

A/n: Thanks Guys for reviewing I knew you wanted me here. Muah. I've changed my name from TwilightsForever To Edwards4BellaJacobs4Me, Remember that okay? Lol. I got a question earlier that asked why Edward hit Bella, Yes its not good to hit girls, But its his personal marking to tell that she's his, and he wants her to be, that's what Alice said in the earlier chapter's, but he only does it once don't worry. : )

Previously: **"Alice just listen! I'm in love with her, what I said wasn't true at all, I said that to keep Tanya so I can use her, and then I broke it up with her afterwards because I realized that Bella was for me. IlOVEHER!" I yelled still rubbing where Alice hit. That calmed her down and she smiled and turned back to herself, this chick was Bipolar. "Oh, why didn't you say so, How's my hair Jazzy?" she said looking in the mirror nodding and walked out catching her feet when she stumbled. (If you cant picture it, watch degrassi the boiling point when Manny was fighting with Jane.)**

I had to prove my self to Bella, and get her to be mine, and this time I couldn't lose her. I had the perfect way of getting her. "Oh Alllicee" I yelled. 

**Now: Bella's Pov**

**Play list: Hero/Heroine By Boys Like Girls and songs I make up because I like to do that.**

_After the party and the talk with Alice, I left, Yeah sounds like a chicken move if you ask me but I couldn't see him, he was a man-hoe by name. Edward Cullen was an understatement, they should of named him Man-hoe gets in pants Cullen. Ugh! I laid in my room listening to music__**. Hero/ Heroine **_came on and it remind me of Edward and me. I hate Edward but I'm in love with him like a drug. What is wrong with me. After that song I kept trying to change stations, because most of the songs made me think of Edward. Maybe if I wrote my own song, it would help. I ran and grabbed my Keyboard and Guitar, and got a piece of paper and a pencil. (**This might not be too good because I'm making it up as I go.)**

I was going to name this song Womanizing get's you know where. After I wrote that down I started to sang it. 

"_You can't open up your feelings,_

_Tell the truth to me,_

_Find the right relationship,_

_Find the girl who you'll be with,_

_Open up heart,_

_Tell me from the start,_

_But you cant,_

_Because,_

_I have a feeling that you don't know how to get there,_

_And I have a feeling, That you would put girls threw that share,_

_And some times you seem like you care, And some times you don't,_

_But womanizing get's you now where. I know_

_I know Oh Oh. _

_Because I've been threw it,_

_But the fact that makes it so Damn hard,_

_Is that I still have feeling for you, From start,_

_I think that it's my fault, I think that I'm dumb,_

_But maybe I have to, Deal with the truth_

_But just as I would say, Womanizing get you know where,_

_And that how it is, I know_

_And that how it is, I know_

_Womanizing, doesn't get you farrr."_

I sighed and put down my guitar after singing it, it made me feel better but it didn't quite make me whole. 

About an hour passed and I officially recorded it and made a disk to keep. Since it was the weekend I was completely bored and didn't know what to do, I couldn't go to Alice's because of her womanizing brother, But I could go to someone else. And that's when it hit me.

I picked up my phone and it rung 2 times before a husky voice came on the phone. (If you know who this is, Finally he's here right? Shoot I'm giving it away.) 

"Hello?" He asked. "Hi, Jake I was wondering if I could come over?" I asked worried he would say no. "Sure! I mean Okay, Sounds cool." I laughed at his answer. "I'm getting in the car now I'll be there in like 20 minutes?" I asked him not sure of myself. "Yea, sounds great." He said. "Okay, see Ya Jake." I told him happily. "See Ya Bells." He said and then there was a click to let you know that the other person hung up. 

**20 minutes later:**

"Bella!" Jake yelled running over to me. "Hey Jake, I see you cut your hair." I said very impressed he looked like my personal Taylor Lautner, Just like Edward looked like my personal Robert Pattison, But better. Sighs. "Really I cut it because it was getting in the way." He said smiling gleaming his Pearly white teeth. I chuckled. "Its good on you." I smiled back and we where silent for a while, this is what I hated most, those Awkward moments. But since this was Jake I was happy. "So, I'm fixing up some Motor Bikes and wanted to know if you would have the other." He smiled hoping. I laughed. "I would get into loads if Charlie finds out and you know that." I said back.

He rolled his eyes. "Sure, Sure Bella he doesn't have to know right?" He said and I grimaced at him. "Okay fine, Jakey Wakey, your going to teach me right?" I teased him. "Yea, but if you ever call me that again its me and you" He laughed and I laughed with him. We went into the garage and he handed me a warm soda and he started working on the parts. "So, are you still with that Cullen Kid?" Jacob ask looking at me. "Yea Alice is great." I told him, he rolled his eyes. "I'm talking about EdddWord." He said. "Edward! Is not my problem, and he's probably screwing some girl right now, for ALL.." I snapped, He looked back up frightened by my yelling. "Yeesh, Animal Control, What happen, does Jacob have to get angry, turn into a wolf, and scratch some Biotches." He said in a gay tone, I started busting up laughing, he always referred to himself as a wolf it was funny.

"Yeah, get your pack too." I laughed harder with him, then after a while he became serious. "So what really happen then?" He asked, he sat up. I explained to him about the whole stuck in the closet thing. And that's when he said: "So Edward finally came out the closet Aye?" He asked and I slapped him on the back of the head. "I wish that Man-whore was, but for now he's a womanizer." I told him and he shook his head. I explained to him about the dress situation and the kiss and the Tanya situation, and boy let me tell you Jacob was pissed. "I should knock his head off." He said hitting the bikes. "I know right." I said getting mad myself. "Its so not fair, he saw you in your panties first!" He yelled and I slapped him. "The freak." I snapped at him. "Just saying, gosh." He said in pain.

It was pretty fun talking to Jake and I left before Charlie got home he was fishing with Billie. Me and Jake said our goodbye's and I left, and made Charlie Lasagne. I heared him walking in the door. "Is that the special Bells?" Charlie asked. "Yup eat up." I told him sitting at the table. We where quit and eating our left over's and at first it was weird and then I wished we could have stayed quite. "So how was that party Bella?" He said eye Brow raised. "It was F- Fine Charlie." I really wanted to say, What party? I've been stuck in a closet with a Man-hoe all night and then Dramatically ran out when he played me! But then Charlie would have got his gun and as much as it would be cool to see Edward get shot I wasn't having it. "Did you use protection?" He asked a little uneasy. I definitely had to leave the room before we had the sex talk. "I'm going to Bed good night." I said quickly getting up, he just chuckled.

I didn't want to really go to bed because of the fact that I had to dream of him, but I had to sleep sometimes. I went to sleep hoping I could ignore him in school tomorrow. Tomorrow's going to be hell.

**Don't worry I'm not finished yet. But if I don't get at least 5 Reviews I will be. What did you guys think? Hehe. Edwards plan will be Next chapter don't worry. : )**


	8. Did I Hurt Your Feelings?

_**A/n: Sorry, Sorry, Sorry! I took so long, I was out traveling and sometimes I would read a story after I write and then take so long, I'm Sorry, Sorry. But the writing starts now.**_

_**Previously: **__"So how was that party Bella?" He said eye Brow raised. "It was F- Fine Charlie." I really wanted to say, What party? I've been stuck in a closet with a Man-hoe all night and then Dramatically ran out when he played me! But then Charlie would have got his gun and as much as it would be cool to see Edward get shot I wasn't having it. "Did you use protection?" He asked a little uneasy. I definitely had to leave the room before we had the sex talk. "I'm going to Bed good night." I said quickly getting up, he just chuckled._

_I didn't want to really go to bed because of the fact that I had to dream of him, but I had to sleep sometimes. I went to sleep hoping I could ignore him in school tomorrow. Tomorrow's going to be hell._

_**Now: Edwards Pov. (Going to switch from Bella's to Edward's)**_

Okay I had everything in place, I wasn't making anything big because I really didn't know how. I wasn't use to wanted someone so bad, even my best friend, so all this was new to me. I put the last of the rose petals and notes in her locker, corny isn't it, but it was worth it. I had to dazzle the administration to get her combination, it was that hard. I turned seeing Bella walk up and then ran for it before she caught me. God please let this work.

_**Bella's Pov:**_

_One hall, No Edward, Turn, Good still no Edward, At locker, No Edward._

I felt relief wash over me, I didn't want to see him, Once he said sorry and I looked at his beautiful emerald eyes I would had forgiving him instantly and that was going to happen. I open my locker and petals of roses knocked me down. "What the?" I could have sworn I heared someone snicker when I fell to the ground surrounded in roses. I swear I'm going to kill Mike! I got up and look at the stupid letter.

_Bella,_

_You are my life now, no you've always been my life, I don't know why I acted that way at the party, I guess I just need Tanya for another week, but I dumped her after she left, I'm so, so, so sorry. I hope we can start over. : )_

_Man-whore Cullen._

Ugh! See I was just starting to get the hang of the whole Anti-Cullen thing and then he comes with the sweetest thing ever. I frowned. "Did you like my present?" He said coming from the other side of the wall. O so he the chuckler. "Sure I love to be knocked over by thousands of items, And to top it off I got a paper cut." I said swapping my finger he grabbed my hand licking the blood from it. My eye brows furrowed. He looked threw his eye brows. "Better ?" He asked his voice extra velvety sounding seductive, I would have melted right there if I didn't have common sense. I snorted. "You know your really cute that your ugly?" I told him.

He looked at me more confused then anything. "What that doesn't even make since." He said rolling his eyes looking down at his hand in mine. "Did it hurt your feelings?" I asked him smirking. (**If you remember this comment tell me where I got it from and I'll mention you on my next chapter) **He looked at me and frowned. "A little." He said looking back down and playing with my hands, I smirked bigger and he looked up confused when I snatched my hand away. "Then it does make sense." I said whispering then I laughed, turned and walking away leaving him there dumb folded.

**Edward Pov: **

WTF Just Happened I had her at the palm of my hand and she just slipped right out so easily. The worst part of it all is she looked so hot walking away, her hips swaying without effort. Like Tanya she loves to switch so hard that her butt could just fall off, but Bella she a-. "Hey Eddie Boo." Tanya said in her annoying nasal voice ugh! "Speaking of the devil." I whispered to my self. "What was that?" She said trying to look seductive. "Nothing." I said chuckling to my self. "So I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight my parents wont be home for another hour." She said sliding her finger down my chest. I snorted. "Tanya I said where not together anymore, so I think I'll pass on that offer." I said slapping her hand away.

She pouted. "But Eddie, You don't mean that." She said taking her hand and trying to touch my face I slapped it away. "Tanya, I don't want you I want someone else okay." I yelled at her. "Oh that little whore Bellaaaaa, Well that's not going to happen, she a loser." Tanya said smirking, that little slut didn't just call my Bella a whore, Bella is more popular then Tanya, Tanya just one step up because she's been around the place. "Oh Please, She's more popular then you and you know ,and don't sit hear trying to act like you're the shit, because I'm the shit and if you think-" Before I got to finished Tanya pressed her lips to mine, I pushed her away and she was smirking. "You-." I saw a flash and there was Bella shaking her head at me. "Man-Hoe." She mouthed and she turned and walked to her next class.

"I was so close and you messed it all up!" I yelled. "Well you are mine Eddie, So who's the shit now." She laughed in her horrific ,ugly, voice. I pushed passed her, I really wanted to punch her like she was a man, she should be.

How in the heck am I going to get Bella, and how in the Heck am I going to get Tanya off my back.


	9. New like Tanya's Boobs

_**A/N: Thanks To All the people who enjoy reading the story, you guys are awesome! To the haters, who read just to write negative stuff, FIND ANOTHER EFFING STORY! But Read On And Please REVIEW!**_

_**I asked for who ever to name the answer to my line question to "Did I Hurt Your Feeling?" Would get a shout out, 2 people got it write but if they combined there answer, That person would have been the most awesome!**_

_**Winners: Nosserate, For getting Wizards of Waverly Place.**_

_**Cullenisabella, For a scene in Eclipse.**_

_**You guys rock, and I can actually can tell your enjoying the story, KEEP READING!**_

**Previously: **_"Oh Please, She's more popular then you and you know ,and don't sit hear trying to act like you're the shit, because I'm the shit and if you think-" Before I got to finished Tanya pressed her lips to mine, I pushed her away and she was smirking. "You-." I saw a flash and there was Bella shaking her head at me. "Man-Hoe." She mouthed and she turned and walked to her next class._

"_I was so close and you messed it all up!" I yelled. "Well you are mine Eddie, So who's the shit now." She laughed in her horrific ,ugly, voice. I pushed passed her, I really wanted to punch her like she was a man, she should be._

_How in the heck am I going to get Bella, and how in the Heck am I going to get Tanya off my back._

_**Now: Bella's Pov.**_

Wow I'm so sick of this, Why do I even care? Yeah Bella your in love with this guy. I am?

My thoughts kept yelling at each other, and confusion crossed my face. I didn't get it. Once a player always a player, right? I walked down the hall way and saw Mike and his nerd posse, so I turned and walked the other way.

Walking down the empty class, was comfortable. I wasn't late, I was too early , its only 6 and schools start 6:30. I like coming early it gives me time to think, And I don't have to hear Alice or Rosalie trying to make me wear something. I wore White shorts, and a brown baby doll shirt, And sandals. Alice would love the outfit so I was good. I wore my gold necklace that said Bella And had a 3 next to it. Its my lucky number. (**Its really my lucky number, if you wanna now why, inbox me= )) **I had on a gold bangle, and diamond earrings. My hair was straight, and I dyed it back to Brown because I missed my natural hair color, But I had black highlights. I looked great.

I kept walking down the hall way and something caught my eye. I look at the big poster. _Show your talent, get everything out, Sing, Dance, have fun. Chance for you to become a star! Next teen star. Talent show on July 3rd 6:00 threw 10:00 At forks high school. SEE YA THERE!_

I didn't want to be that famous, but the idea sounded great, And that's when another idea crossed my mind. When I write songs about my problems it makes me feel so much better. Maybe I can enter this contest, and write about my problems with this Green eyed Player. I picked up my phone and dialed Alice's number.

"Hello!" She singed. "Alice want to start a band?"

**I was going to end it here because, it would leave you saying, a band? But I thought I didn't want my story that short so here's a little more!**

"Hahhahhahahahaha, Band, hahahahaha, that's funny." Alice laughed hard and loud. "I'm very serious Alice, The talent show in July, I think a way to show my talent is too try it, I wanted you to be my back up singer, and play the guitar." I said frowning because with out her I couldn't do it and I really wanted to. "And what made you want to do this?" She questioned. "I passed the bulletin and when I read I had a good feeling about it, and it sooths me."

"Who you writing about, Edward?" She laughed. "Yeh he's one of my main subjects, but that's because he's the one who angers me most." I said, and heared her laugh which started to ego. "If I join this some what band, will you commit?" she said cautiously, I had to think about that for a minute, I had to right? "Yes I will." I promised and heared another ego but really close by. "OKAY WHEN DO WE START!" Alice jumped up from behind me. What the hell?

"Tonight come over my house and well figure out a name." I told her smiling at my plans already. Alice looked proud, but then got serious. "Esme wants me in the house today, some guy is coming over to fix something in there room and wants me too watch him." She frowned. "Isn't everybody going to be home?" I asked confused. "Yeah, but Esme and Carlisle come home today, and she wants everyone over the house, even you." She said, I smiled I loved it that they saw me as family. "Oh and I already called Charlie, I know its Monday but your spending the night and I have your clothes." I frowned she laughed, then started looking at me. "What?" I asked a little Weirded out. "Nice outfit, When did you die back your hair?" She raised her eye brow. "Yesterday." I smiled at her innocently. "I'm never dying your hair again, If your where going to die it back in a month." I laughed. "But I love it that's why your lucky."

"Hahaha, I wanted to add my naturalness into a new look, I don't want to be to new, to new reminds me of Tanya's new boobs." I laughed Alice laughed with me and we walked to go find Rosalie.

"So what happened with Edward?"

**I'ma stop here, I rushed so I must've not checked, if you found any misspelled word, Sorry! Please Review! Thanks. Ill be back Soon Im not giving up this story. Don't worry!**


	10. Nothing Happened!

**I feel so loved! I got like 13 views for the 9th**** chap. Thanks so much for reading! Everyone is curious why 3 is my lucky number. Well,**

**I was born July (3), My Bro Dec (3)0 And My Mommy, Nov 1(3). it's a cool coincidence Huh? Also when 3 comes to mind im always lucky, even Friday the 13. Hehe. Also I don't like to share evenly. = ) Go 3sum. Just kidding. **

**I also got a letter from Jacob Black, He's very upset that im not letting him, take of his shirt. I keep telling him he only does that for me! But he just wont listen. If you want some Abs, Review what you think of the story and add Abs if you want him! Lol.**

**Okay enough Babbling.**

**Previously on (Stuck in a closet with a green eyed player) **

_**"What?" I asked a little Weirded out. "Nice outfit, When did you die back your hair?" She raised her eye brow. "Yesterday." I smiled at her innocently. "I'm never dying your hair again, If your where going to die it back in a month." I laughed. "But I love it that's why your lucky."**_

_**"Hahaha, I wanted to add my naturalness into a new look, I don't want to be to new, to new reminds me of Tanya's new boobs." I laughed Alice laughed with me and we walked to go find Rosalie.**_

_**"So what happened with Edward?"**_

**Now: **

We continued to walk to find Rosalie and Alice anxiously stared waiting for an answer. I rolled my eyes. "Alice, Nothing happened, he almost had me crushed with a note and Rose petals, and then had a make up session, right at my locker." I told her. She slapped her head. "Sometimes I wonder why I even go with his plans, That asswaffle!" I giggles. Alice loves to have her words of the month, and I'm guessing this was one of them. "Ass waffle?" I asked. She jumped up and down. "Yeah word of the month." She smiled.

"That's the best you can do?" I raised and eye brow. She frowned. "I'm appalled, Don't criticize such a beautiful word." She laughed more. "Your so dumb." I laughed. "Sure bitch." She smirked, I laughed more. "Bitch is a very bad word, watch your mouth." I told her laughing more.

"Emmett you play to much!" We heared Rosalie yell, I guess we found her. "Im sorry Rosie, I didn't mean to!" We came to investigate, Rosalie was giving Emmett the death glare that could've burned us all, she still looked flawless as ever. Emmett look like a scared teddy bear trying to escape, for someone so fit and big, he was surely a punk ass. "Ugh! Stop apologizing, you idiot, you are soooo, soooo lucky, I love you!" She continued to yell.

Alice got in-between and I interrupted. "Guys cut it out what's wrong with Ya'll." I said in a Miley Cyrus accent by accident. They turned and laughed at me, for about 5 minutes, I frowned the whole time. Then Rosalie looked at Emmett, and burned us all again. "I told Emmett, Millions of times not to put the hood down on my BMW and , what do you think he does." She carried on. Me and Alice rolled our eyes and finished her sentence in unison.

"He did any way, and messed up your hair." We told her. She smirked and then glared again. "Yes, He messed up my hair and shall pay the price, NO SEX FOR A WEEK!" She said which probably was playing in slow motion in Emmett's head, Over and Over And-. "NOOOOO! COME ON ROSIE YOU CANT DO THAT TO ME, IM SORRY I WONT DO IT AGAIN." He begged. Not having sex with Rosalie for 1 day, was like One year to Emmett, I wonder what he feels like for a week of, Anti-sex.

"You always say that then do it again, so your punished." She smirked sounding like a parent. "Honestly Rose, your hair looks good." I assured her, But then her death glare toward me took that as a- "GOOD! I don't want it to look good I want it to look PERFECT!" She fumed. I rolled my eyes once more. "Come on Alice lets make Rosie hair perfect." I told her taking Rosalie's hand dragging her to the bathroom.

We heared Emmett, "fake cry" trying to get Rose to change her mind. This was going to be interesting especially since they live together. We went in the bathroom, and only had 5 minutes till first period. We started working on making Rose's hair, "Perfect". "So, Bella, did you forgive-" I glared at Rosalie. "No!" I told her, and she flinched. "Dag, sorrieeee , P.M.S!" She laughed. "Edward always ruins it, so Bella stays mad at him." Alice said, running her hands threw Rosalie's hair while I finished the Braid. "What he do this time." Rosalie asked. "Make out session, with Tanya." She simply replied. "That lent licker." Rosalie said threw her teeth. "Okay enough with the coody queen insults, as they say, Dirty mouth clean it up." I said, they busted out crying of laughter. I shrugged. "All done, Lets get to class." Alice assured Rosalie. Her hair was wavy like it was before just less, staticky, and added a thin but noticeable braid. She checked to make sure, it looked "perfect". She smiled satisfied. "Thanks Huns, I feel so-" "Perfect?" I finished for her, she shrugged and strutted out, we followed behind. "I'm loving your hair by the way Bella, the brown's back!" she smiled and added. "And the black highlights, are soooo flyleaf, loving it!" She said, I laughed and her girlyness. "Thank Ya." I told her. Rosalie was really good with drums, and I know its random but it was a good timing.

"Rosalie, I've decided to start a band, Alice already agreed, wanna be my drummer, and back singer?" I asked her. She smiled. "Of course, are you going to write about Edward?" Rosalie asked. "Yes." Alice interrupted, I blushed. Rosalie smirked. "Okay so what are we going to do." Rose asked. "Well write now where going to class, and I'll tell you guys tonight." I smiled, we said our see ya's, and went separate ways. I walked in math class and sat next to Jasper, He was deep in thought and I got tired of calling his name 20 times. "O.M.G Alice, pull down your top!" I yelled, a people turned to look at nothing including Jasper. I laughed at Jasper and ignored the dummy glares people gave me.

"Don't trick me like that." He said in a low amused but relieved voice. "Hey when someone haves to get your attention, you have to do something right?" I laughed. He rolled his eyes. "So did you and Edward?" He looked curious. "Dude, do all you guys have to ask the same questioned, nothing happened, after our "meeting" he had a make-out session with Tanya." I whispered threw my teeth. He shook his head. "He's such a bum." he said. "I know!" I whispered loudly. "He could give Kesha a run for his money." He added, I gave deadly glared at him. "What's so wrong with Kesha?" I said appalled. He looked scared and quickly answered. "Nothing." He guilty smiled. "That's what I thought." (**He better not be talking bought my Blah Blah Blah Mommy.) **

The teacher went threw math instructions, and me and Jasper worked on math instructions. When that class was over I had Language with Emmett, I loved that class, but usually was annoyed by his outburst. But what made class great today was that he was sulking in his chair, saying. "How can I survive with no sex Bella, the irony!" And also "Now I have to masturbate to porn, and nobody feels like doing that." He frowned but I found it amusing, and he glared when some of my laughter slipped out my mouth.

I was glad he didn't ask anything about me and the Edward situation. But as I say again the Cullen's have the same mind and I spoke to soon. "So, what happened with Edward, give me all the juicy details."

Ugh!

**Whatcha think? Lol right. I know you guys wont disappoint, tell me what you think. Love all my munchies and your enjoyment keeps me alive. (That sound kind of petifylish ) "Shrugs" REVIEW!**


	11. Why worry?

**Omg, That was crazy, I was watching Degrassi the final of the boiling point. CRAZY! I was going crazy because I thought Eli was done for, but I know one thing Eli dies I'm not watching Degrassi… Well I am addicted, but he didn't yea!. LOL? Next season is going to be crazy, Police Escorts, and uniforms? WAAAAA? GO WATCH WITH ME.**

**Anyways let me stop buffering, Im so glad you guys are enjoying the story, it's awesome! Without you guys there's no story.**

**Here we go!**

**Previously on Stuck In a Closet With A Green Eyed Player:**

_**I was glad he didn't ask anything about me and the Edward situation. But as I say again the Cullen's have the same mind and I spoke to soon. "So, what happened with Edward, give me all the juicy details." **_

_**Ugh!**_

**Now:**

After I explained the whole story, for the millionth time today. Emmett was threatening to beat up his own brother. And then looked stupid because Alice didn't tell him about the closet situation. So…. "So it was really you guys! O im sorry I could've saved you guys." See what I mean by idiot?

After me and Emmett's class, we walked to lunch, and met up with Rosalie and Alice And Jasper. I sat at my usual spot as I watched Rosalie roll her eyes at Emmett's begging. "So what did I miss before I got here?" I asked Alice. "Well, Jessica was trying to suck up to us, you know the whores of the school always try to make a pass of the popular classies of the school." She smirked, I laughed. We where pretty popular and wouldn't let nobody take that from us, but I wasn't as skilled as them and sometimes would let anyone take advantage of me.

Alice laughed, and I turned my attention to her. "And Edward went crazy on Tanya at lunch, It was hilarious, she looked so dumb, and he was like Tanya we don't go out so stop trying to get at me, I don't like you! And she looked so retard and Dumbfounded, I thought I had to go over there and have Emmett translate it to her." Alice laughed. "Hey I heared that!" Emmett said offended. We laughed a him and he frowned. "Wow, I missed everything stupid English teacher!" I said to myself.

"Where's Tanya then if Edward dumped her, and to all of it, Where's Edward?" I asked Alice. "So caring for him huh?" She said, I grimaced. "Fine sorry, After Edward stormed out Tanya looked dumb and tried to grab a guy to make Edward jealous and walked out, I didn't follow them soooo I.D.K!" Alice said laughing at the thought. After that we talked amongst our selves, Me, Alice and sometimes Rose when she wasn't getting begged for.

Jasper was trying to have a conversation with Emmett but as I say again, Emmett was making Rosalie distracted from our conversation with the begging. Sometimes I zoomed out and was thinking about Edward, because when ever Alice starts Blabbering I ussaully Glazed out.

It was frustrating me to be thinking about someone that I don't even like, but maybe I do? No Bella you don't.

**Edwards Pov:**

After I stormed out the room, I stared frustrated at our football trophies and pictures of me on the bulletins. I was the star Quarter Back. I looked a little more and heared Annoying Heels click on the floor. I looked up and rolled my eyes to Tanya and Tyler. Tyler looked uneasy like I was going to beat him up, and Tanya tried her best to fake that she was into him.

"So Edward, You wont forget me, Im always here, but hey you can watch me make out with this guy and maybe you'll take me back." She said and then slimly kissed Tyler, I rolled my eyes and walked outside the school, and got in my car. I drove to the place I went to get away from skanks and to think about things. I wasn't mad about the Tanya making out thing, I was more pissed that she ruined my shot, and was a little annoyed at how Bella was so hard to get. I did ruin this for myself, I loved Bella so dearly but I dropped her because I wanted popularity even if I already had it.

_Im such a monster. _I thought to my self. I am so tired of trying to get her, if she was so hard. Fine I'll let her hate me. But I cant do that.

**Bella Pov:**

I don't even know why but after lunch and I went to Biology, I couldn't help but stare at the door for the whole class. I stared at the door that hadn't had a beautiful Bronzed goddess walk in. The green eyes that stared at me. I got worried where had he gone? Sighs_. _After I left class, I went to gym which wasn't something I was looking forward to and was mad when the teacher made me play. I ussaully made up excuses so I didn't have to play because of my clutness. Rosalie wouldn't play because she didn't want her hair messed up and Alice didn't want a broken nail. There such girlies, but we all were forced to play and Emmett kept trying to feel Rosalie up, but she wasn't having it and slapped him. Jasper was being calm and helping Alice.

We all had the same classes together so we can all suffer right? But I looked around and couldn't find Edward and got more worried. The rest of them seemed calm so I guess I could be right? After gym we put our clothes on and got in our cars. I sat in my black leather seat. (Bella's car from Jacob broke down so Bella basically has the car from the book Breaking dawn, except Edward didn't buy it for her. Just a heads up.) I turned the Engine on and it purred like a tiny kitten. I really missed my old baby loved the loud russet noise it made.

I followed the Cullen's to there house, well mansion and called Charlie to check on him, he was fine after I was done I parked the car. His car wasn't there. Why am I even worried about him he's probably hooking up with some skank. I snorted and walked in the house to join my friends.

**20 minutes later: **

We where sitting on the couch watching football while, Me, Rose, And Alice complained. Finally someone other then me started to wonder. "Where's Edward?" Jasper asked. Emmett turned and the girls looked interested including me. "I'll call him." Emmett said picking p his phone. We heared a low voice on the phone.

"Edward dude where you at?" We all laughed because he sounded like one of the people from the boost mobile commercials. Then everyone got serious when there was another buzz on the phone. "Fine be that way, Ed- He hung up." Emmett said getting pissed. "What he say?" I ask. "He said its none of our business and he'll be home shortly and he hung up." Emmett pouted. That was pretty rood, where worried about him and he's being an ass. Probably making up with newboobs Tanya. I rolled my eyes. And finished doing other things before we heared Edward come in. He looked deep in thought and Emmett had to get him back on earth.

After a few calls of Edwards name, Emmett got fed up. "Yo, Bella nice panties." Emmett smirked when Edward shot his head up to meet me and I laughed while others did to. So pathetic. He snorted. "Very funny, I wasn't even trying to look at that, I was about to tell Juno to go put her clothes on." He said and I turned red, he always wanted to be so harsh. "Hi too you Eddork." I told him, and he looked at me.

"What ever, You should go move to phoenix with your whore mother." He shot back not real mean but to be a smartass, but it hurt really bad. I looked down and started sobbing and got up and walked out the door. To get away from that stupid bag, I would have left to phoenix but she wasn't there for that.

**Thanks tell me if you like this chap, REVIEW! Next chapter is less funny and a little more sad. She's real sensitive when it comes to her mother, so next chap, you'll find out why. Don't ask why when you review because im not going to tell you to next chap. BUT I WILL WRITE REALLY SOON. Probably tomorrow maybe. ; ). P.S No guessing why either lol.**


	12. Meadow Of Sorrow And Flash Backs

**A/N: I got so many reviews for last chappie! Thanks you so much I feel so special.**

**A lot of people have asked me when Edward and Bella are going to get together, that's something I have to confront. The reason I haven't just been like CHAPTER 3 EDWARD AND BELLA GET TOGETHER AND HAVE SEX. Is because I read a lot of fan fiction stories in the past, and I seriously thought those authors where to forward.**

**If you read Stephanie's 1 Book Twilight, You know Edward wasn't with her right away. You get what I mean. But There be together before its even close to the end of the story, Promise.**

**Another question was: "Why is Edward so harsh, even if he loves her?" That's a question I can answer. Edwards harsh to Bella because, He's also frustrated on why he has love for her, but at the same point of time he's a player right….. Well for now. But he's so use to having an effect on People, he's highly pissed that Bella not on her knees for him. But you'll get the rest this chapter, because this is the longest A/n I after written.**

**To the story…...**

_**Previously on Stuck in a closet with a Green Eyed Player:**_

"_**What ever, You should go move to phoenix with your whore mother." He shot back not real mean but to be a smartass, but it hurt really bad. I looked down and started sobbing and got up and walked out the door. To get away from that stupid bag, I would have left to phoenix but she wasn't there for that.**_

_**Now:**_ Edward Pov To Bella's.

I stared at her as she ran for the door, I didn't know it stained her this much. Every time I would talk about it in the past she didn't seem to bad about it. I looked at the rest of my family, who looked very pained and glary. It felt like I was missing something. Rosalie looked up at me, and glared like the devil himself.

"She didn't say anything to you, and you decide to hit her where it hurt most." Rosalie said coming up and slapping me. "How does it hurt most, Before when we talked about it she laughed and now she cry's and hates me more, Explain that!" I yelled, I was angry, angry at myself because every time I wanted to say something positive, my voice box sent out things far worse.

Alice shook her head. "Maybe if you where a good friend to her from the start, Edward you would have been the first one to know." Everyone looked at me and all I could do was be confused, Emmett and Jasper didn't say a word to me, but then Emmett came out in a loud mean booming voice.

"Edward maybe if you weren't such an ass, and wasn't busy flirting with girls, And to make it so much easier for you maybe even watch the damn NEWS! You would have known what happened!" He yelled, Rosalie tried to calm him down. I felt so scared and so confused I had to find Bella, I had to say how sorry I am, and now what happened. Hell I have to do more then that. I grabbed my jacket and ran outside where it was raining like bullets.

**Bella's Pov:**

I sat where I wouldn't expect anyone to find me. Im surprised that I still even come here.

_**Flash Back:**_

_Me and Edward where outside playing and having fun when we came across an opening._

"_I never even known this was here." Edward said while I stared in Awe. "I don't even think anyone knows its here." I said. We stepped closer, and Edward ran for it, it was a nice day outside, so the sun glowed down the big opening, and even made Edward look more gorgeous even for an 12 year old._

"_It's a Meadow." I said to him. "No shit Sherlock." He said back, I laughed. "No cussing or I'll tell your mom." I told him, he frowned and I laughed at him. He smiled. "Lets Declare this ours!" He said admiring the colorful plants. "Can we really do that?" I asked. _

"_It's a free country." He said moving closer to me. "We'll call it Edward and Bella's Meadow." He smiled crookedly. "When you start smiling like that?" I said smiling back. "Since I met you." He said and I blushed. "I like the sound of that." I told him. "The sound of what?" He asked. "Edward and Bella's Meadow." I said. And with that we played._

_End of flash back._

I stared at the meadow, the meadow that was once beautiful. Full of life, friendship, love. And now it was disastrous, No flowers, just dead vines, wet at that, since it was raining cats and dogs. Moss, Green but yellow grass. It wasn't how I last saw it.

"The meadow, Of Broken hearts!" I said to myself, throwing grass. It was so cold and I didn't even care, it wasn't bothering me because my heart was throbbing in my chest and that hurt way more. Maybe it was my fault, it was all my fault, for not telling Edward, but I didn't need to, what did I need to tell him for. I don't even get why he didn't notice my absents the whole year. And when I got back I was an mess just like this Meadow, Except I covered up my mess, with pretty clothes and make-up. BUT WHATS THE POINT!

I let a tear drop from my face, as I heared footsteps come close but I didn't pay it any attention. That's when I heared the voice. "I came here Earlier, for thinking, and I don't even know why I checked this place first, I didn't even know you still came here, but its weird how I expected you to be." He said standing behind me, I felt numb so I couldn't find the strength to move away, but I didn't want to.

After a few silence I did find my voice. "What do you want Edward." I said as sourly as I could, but my voice crack, as I was still crying. I heared him Hesitate. After a few more minutes of that he finally sat down. "Bella, I really don't know what to even say to myself at all, or most importantly to you, Its not like I can just say sorry-" I interrupted. "It's a start." I whispered and looked down at the grass.

He stared at me, and looked pained, confused and full of sorrow, and more things I couldn't understand. But what caught me was the frustration. I looked up at him. "What?" I shouted. He shook his head. "I try, I try every damn day to read you to read your mind, Im not a mind reader but it is easy for me to under stand, but why is it that its so damn hard for me to read you!" He said with a frustrated laugh.

I said nothing. "Bella, Im so dearly sorry, You cant even see how sorry I am. I'm a complete ass." He said. I snorted. "Amen to that one." I said back, he ignored me and continued. "I guess I'm like this because-" I interrupted again. "Because you're a dick, and arrogant ass hole." I finished but he snapped. "BELLA PLEASE CAN YOU LET ME EVEN TELL YOU HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU, WITHOUT YOUR SMART ASS REMARKS, I TRY EVERY DAY TO EXPLAIN SHIT TO YOU AND ALL YOU DO IS INTERUPT ME!" He yelled, And I shot up and glared down at him.

"MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY EDWARD,YOU GO AROUND AND ACTS LIKE A JACK ASS TO EVERYBODY, AND YOU DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND THE HALF OF IT." I yelled back and he got up and stared at me. I finished in more of a whisper. "You don't, I don't understand, why I even…. Why I even love you." I looked down afraid to look at his face but I still continued. "Love someone, who always rude to me, love someone, I hate so much which doesn't make any sense, Love someone, who wasn't even their threw something so painful, so depressing, That I'm so lucky I didn't even just kill myself then." I stopped.

"I feel your pain Bella." He whispered and I looked up at him and snorted. "No you don't EDWARD THAT'S THE POINT, IF YOU DID UNDERSTAND MAYBE YOU'D CARE, MAYBE WE WOULDN'T BE GOING THREW THIS RIGHT NOW, MAYBE-." I was cut off by his lips pressing to mine, I couldn't back away It made me feel like I was whole again, it made me feel like he cared. He grabbed my waist and pulled it closer to his, and then he hugged me.

"I do care Bella, I really do that's why I'm like this because it scares me, I never really understand love, And to make it more better, never with a best friend either, that's why I'm like this, Im scared Bella, and I'm so regretful for treating you like shit because of it." He whispered, his breath blowing around my cheek. I couldn't say anything and that when he said it. "You need to tell me what happened." He said confused but pained. I still was quite but tears took over me. He hugged me tighter. "Please Bella, Please!" He yelled.

I sighed and pulled away, he looked sad. "Come on I'll tell you." I said and he came and we began to walk.

At first I was quite and didn't know how to find myself I had to relive it, but I needed to get it out one more time. So I began.

"After you changed and started acting like a mess, I felt like I lost my friend and I have so many, but the one that matter hella most was gone. So I moved, clearly you didn't noticed because your so damn distracted and wasn't even paying attention." I looked at him, and he looked like he remembered something, probably my absents. "So I moved with Renée, everything was great regular and then she started looking different dressing badly like slutty, bruises she looked like a crack whore, and that's what she was." I gritted my teeth.

"I kept trying to get her to stop but she wouldn't, she wouldn't stop, she continued to have guys over and one day I was raped by her main seller, Phil, and Renée didn't believe me she continued to have him over, and she didn't have any money so she kept borrowing crack, and never paying it and you know how that goes. So one day, I was at home and Renée ran in the house, scaring the holy out of me."

_Flash Back:_

_Renée ran in the house and locked the bolts, I jumped up. "What the hell is the matter with you?" I asked. She ran toward me and grabbed my arm. "We need money, We have to pay them, they said if I don't pay them they'll kill me, me and you." She said and I began shaking. _

"_We need money Bella! We need it!" she said. I panicked. "We don't have any, you took it all remember?" I yelled. That's when we heared a banging. "Sunshine, Phil still didn't get his money, so he wanted me to come visit." We heared a man say. "James please don't do this." She yelled. _

"_I'm sorry but I have to, Phil's orders." He laughed threw the door. "Run Bella and call the cops, Hide please." I nodded and ran upstairs and grabbed my cell. I dialed the number. "911, what's your emergency." They asked. "I need help-" "Please Hold." The person said. "No- Shit!" I yelled. I heared crashing down stairs and lots of screaming and begging. "Please don't do this." Renée Begged. "You should have payed us, where's your daughter we don't need any witnesses." James said. _

"_911 what's your emergency?" The man said. I whispered. "You have to help me, My mom's being attacked and if you don't help me he's going to kill both-" "Please Hold". "Shit!" I said. "She's not here she's at a slumber party." She screamed. "SHE'S IN THIS HOUSE STOP LIEING WHORE, I DIDN'T COME HERE JUST FOR YOU, BUT IT WAS YOUR PROBLEM THAT YOUR DAUGHTER'S SUFFERING WITH!" James yelled. He ran up the stairs with Renée in hair grip and I hid under the bed. "Where is she!" He yelled throwing Renée to the floor, she looked at me and mouthed, she's sorry._

_I silently cried. "She's not hear I swear." And with that she was shot in the head._

_End of flash back._

"I remember hanging up the phone and the police coming an hour after." I cried more. "Those dumb cops, its not like a movie, they don't come right away your forced to wait, she was already dead before they got there, and they didn't even care, I wanted to be mad at her, but I just couldn't." I sobbed and Edward grabbed me and embraced me in a big hug. "Im so sorry I shouldn't known." He cried with me, it was funny, Renée loved him with all her heart even when he did that to me.

"She always loved you, even threw our hard times, she still loved you, that's what makes it so hard." I told him.

_Flash Back:_

_The ambulance came and checked her pulse. "She's dead." I told them and they nodded in agreement. "Im so sorry, Ms. Swan." They said and I said nothing. Charlie was on his way but he was so far it would take a day. I grabbed my phone and dialed a number._

_After about 1 ring the voice mail came on. "You've have reached Edward Cullen, Shush baby im trying to make a voice mail." He said to the giggling girl in the back round. "Im sorry I'm not here but leave a message after the Crouch- I mean beep." BEEP. I couldn't find my voice or a laugh to such a ridiculous voice mail. So I hung up._

_End of flash back._

I looked at Edward. "You the first person I was going to call, and you didn't pick up." I told him and he frowned. "I'm such an ass." He said smacking his head. "I remember one day my phone rung but I was too caught up in foolishnesses I didn't answer." He said. "Its okay." I told him.

"No its not okay Bella, I put you threw hell, and when you needed me most I wasn't even their for you." He said tearing up a little. "Your hear now right?" I Asked not sure. He looked up and smiled. "Im here."

**Such a long story, was it sad? It almost made me cry, I would never want something like that to happen to my mom even when right now she's getting on my nerves. Thanks for reading this chap, And please REVIEW.**


	13. Twilights Masquerade

**Guys thanks so much for reviewing my story, It made me so happy, I haven't been able to update because, I broke my mother's computer and she took mine, and I had to beg for it back. And also school started. = ). But It's The Weekend! So here we goooooooooo. By the way I'm going to make this chap kinda creepy, and by that im going to be in it but ima either have a different name or it might be my nick name soooo…. You'll see. One more thing this has me laughing forever, My friend told me that one of my friends (No Names, No Names) Was at this club (Teen Club) and he thought it would be unnoticeable if he drew the polo sign and taped it to his shirt, Hmmm how would did that work out! HAHAHAHAH, OKAY IMA SHUT UP NOW.**

**Off to the story.**

**Previously on Stuck in a closet with a green eyed player.**

"_I remember one day my phone rung but I was too caught up in foolishnesses I didn't answer." He said. "Its okay." I told him. _

"_No its not okay Bella, I put you threw hell, and when you needed me most I wasn't even their for you." He said tearing up a little. "Your hear now right?" I Asked not sure. He looked up and smiled. "Im here."_

_**Now**__**: Edward Pov..**_

I was quiet going home, So was Bella, I didn't even know what to say to her. I was mad at myself, fully, She went threw it all, and when I was suppose to be there I treated her like she was trash that I didn't need in my room. It's all going to change Edward, It's all has to change.

I stopped the car and Bella stared out the window, she must've been in a daze. I looked at her all of her, she looked so beautiful and peaceful, I'm so glad she was able to even share something so tragic to someone like me. I LOVE HER SO MUCH FOR BEING SO OPEN!

"You okay?" I said smiling at her, she turned and smiled back. "Yeah Im fine, are you?" She asked back, I was lost for a moment, her chocolate brown eyes could really get a guy like that. I smiled and leaned forward to meet her lips and she pulled back. I frowned. "Edward, I really want to kiss you, more then you know, but we just made up, and I still cant fully trust you so give me some time please." She looked doubtful.

I was still happy to know she didn't deny me because she didn't want to kiss me and I completely understand, I wouldn't want to go to fast at this moment either so I smiled and left it with that. "Why do you always smile like that?" She laughed. "Because a pretty Ol laugh like yours is hard to compete with." She laughed hard at me. _Edward you and your dumb pick up lines._

"Okay where here lets go in the house and explain it to the worried pixie." She told me. We got out the car and walked to open the door, it was dark and quit but not for long. "Bella finally you come home!" She said wrapping her arms around Bella's waist. All of a sudden the light was turned on and I was glared at by the rest of the crue. "Im fine, Im fine." Bella chuckled, her laugh made me feel so happy. Alice turned and glared at me. "We'll talk later mister, Bella the band?" She asked. Bella nodded. "I didn't forget, C'mon Rose." She said and they walk upstairs. Band?

I turned and Emmett and Jasper where still glaring, Lots of explaining to do.

_**Bella Pov.**_

We went up stairs and saw a black guy with dread locks, He looked so familiar but I couldn't put my head on it. He turned and his eyes look dark and evil. _Creeeepy. _"Who's That?" I whispered to Alice. "He's The Plummer, he's fixing something in Carlisle And Esme's Room." She told me. "Oh, he's kind of gives me the creeps." I told her, she chuckled.

"Okay, Ladies I see the problem, its all fixed so, I'll be heading out, see you soon." He said the last part looking at me evilly. "Thanks so much, Umm Laurence?" Alice asked confused. "My pleasure, and its Laurent." He finally turned to Alice. "Oh, well thanks Laurent." She said.

After Alice let him out, I felt a shiver of déjà vu, Who was that guy and why was he so familiar? I let it slide when Me, Rosalie, And Alice started talking about the band. First was the band name, we argued about that for awhile, especially because Alice kept saying. "How bought Pixie dust!" And Rosalie. "No! Lets name the band Red Glams." Ugh!

Finally after all the dumb names like Care bares or sexy cats. Rosalie finally said something smart. "Bella did pick the band how about she picks the name." She said and Alice nodded staring at me. "How about Twilights Masquerade." **(I picked that from Twilight's Saga and Mixed it with the Blue Blood Saga, got to love those books.)** They looked at each other and jumped up and down. "YES,YES,YES!" They told me. I laughed. "Twilights Masquerade, HERE WE COME!"

Later that day, All our band things where planned, we needed someone to play bass so I called my cousin Elec, and he said he would be honored to be apart of the band. Edward explained everything that happened to Jasper and Emmett and I explained everything to Alice and Rosalie, but they still didn't stop glaring at Edward.

After awhile everybody starting loving each other again, But Emmett started sobbing about the sex for a week thing. _Again._ "Rose C'mon you know we share a room that's not even fair." He whined, Rose just laughed in his face. You would think its weird for them to be sharing rooms, but there not actually related, Rose is a Orphan and since Jasper is her twin there both Orphans, Esme And Carlisle became there guardians, and once they settle in you know what goes on with the rest of them.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Rosalie said obviously trying to change the subject. "Im going to Dance class with Jake." I heared Edward Tense but ignored it. "Alice is going to get Twilights Masquerade, Set up." Again Edward Did something but this time he looked confused. "Rosalie going to get Emmett to calm with the sex thing." Rosalie Glared at me as Emmett started wining again.

We started talking and heared the door open. "WHERE HOME!" Esme called. I jumped up, well everyone did and we ran for them. "Esme, Carlisle!" All of them said hugging them One By One. I was the last one up and I came to hug them both when Esme Gasp. "Bella! You look so different, you look, umm what do the teens say these days? Oh Hot!" She said and I laughed and I could have swore I saw Edward smile and nod his head in agreement. "Awe, Thanks Esme that means so much." I said with a beaming smile.

After the whole reunion we talked about there trip how everything was here, and also the me and Edward story since They were curious about that too. But Bella Swan always Blushes so you know what happened with that. After that we changed into our pajamas, Me, Rosalie and Alice wore Short-Shorts And tight tops which had the boys staring more at us then the movie, but we couldn't concentrate either looking at them in no shirt and just boxers. Sometimes I would see Edward from the corner of my eye gawking and I would laugh.

We first watched Bones, Snoop dogg Had it going in that movie. **(Gosh watch it, That's the movie! Lol, Snoop dogg be rocking the horror films) **Then we watched The Rage: Carrie2 that kinda creep me out a little but not enough and that was frustrating Edward, but he was soon happy when we watched The Final Exorcism and me, Rose and Alice where hiding against all there shoulders. **(By the way The Rage: Carrie 2 is the movie! I woke up at 3 in the morning and it was on and I was like "WTF! There's a second movie?"** **It was good though loved the characters way better then the original.) **

"Awe, Swan your scared." Edward whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes and released me from him. "In your Dreams Cullen." I told him back. He laughed and grabbed me again. "Well right now I'm liking the whole scared thing." He said. _FLIRT! _Two can play at that game, I slowly moved my face close to his and he moved his close to and we where going to kiss but once I felt the heat from his skin I quickly laughed and turned, leaving him dumb folded.

We watched the rest of the movie and I just couldn't stop smiling at teasing him, and he couldn't stop frowning from me teasing him. HEHEHE. After the movie we laid down and talked in the dark. "So, Bella what do you want to be when you grow up?" Emmett asked. I rolled my eyes, he knew he just wanted to talk about some, or have something to make fun of. "I want to start a band and play for the fans." I simply said with a smile of admiration. Emmett laughed and Edward glared at him. "That's dumb." Emmett said.

"My mom always played and singed to me when I was little, and it kind of got me inspired, soooo I guess what I want to do is to make her proud, and it makes me feel better." I told Emmett and he quickly shut up coughing a fake cough and painfully swearing when Rose slap him in the back of the head. Edward stared at me with pain and I smiled at him telling him its alright.

"So Edward what do you want to be when you grow up?" I asked him and it seemed like he was thinking. "I don't really know, 24 hours ago I wanted to be a pimp but I kinda changed my mind on that one, so im not sure ask me tomorrow." We all laughed at that. After we talk about that for a while we stopped when Emmett said he wanted to be a sexy man-dancer, probably to turn on Rosalie which did exactly the opposite.

We talked like we where getting ready to know each other, we talked about our plans after this senior year. After that we was all talked out and decided to go to bed. Rosalie was next to Emmett but she got in her own sleeping bag after Emmett tried to do things to her. ; ) And Alice was cuddle with Jasper and I was next to Edward. Everyone seemed to be sleep well the 4 of them an especially with Emmett's bear snore you know he was out of it.

I looked up at the sealing and brought my hand up to examine it, it really did help to examine your nails when your bored, but what was creepy was another hand grabbed my hand and it wasn't mine, I jumped a little. "You Okay?" Edward said, I sighed and calmed down. "Yeah, stop scaring people." I told him, he continued to hold my hand but lightly chuckled. "Sorry." He said moving our hands together. "Sure, Sure." I said, we where silent to Edward started talking dirty. He moved our hands fast making this slapping flapping noise. "What are you doing?" I said looking at him with my eye brow raised.

"You hear that sound." He said in a seductive voice. "Yuh!" I told him in my obvious tone. He chuckled again and whispered in my ear. "That's the sound of your sweeeeeet, sweeeeeet body on me while we-" I interrupted him. "Keep wishing Cullen." I laughed and added. "Or it might be you rubbing your self." I told him laughing I was surprise I didn't wake the rest of them up. But what got me was Edward. "I know your want me baby, you know I want you to, ill be your super man Im here to rescue you." He said singing superman by Eminem, I shook my head.

"Go to bed then Clark." I said turning but it was difficult because of him still holding my hand I sighed and he kissed it. "Night Bella." He said and started humming a tune which had me asleep quick.

The next day I woke up to my phone buzzing in my bra, _Ugh Jake. _I told myself. I open the phone to a text.

_Bella you still coming right because I can pick you up?_

I read the text rolling my eyes. I typed the message.

_Go ahead Jakey Wakey, but we don't go for another hour so let me SLEEP!_

I rolled my again we he sent back.

_What did I say about that name! And okay I'll be there to get you a 2:30._

_Okay._

I felt Edward Grab me. Tf? I was laying on top of him and I stared at him like a crazy women while he smirked the whole time. "Morning." He smiled I chuckled at his frosty voice. "Good-Morning Edward." I told him back. We stayed silence for a little and then I realized I better start getting ready. "I have to take a shower." Told him, he let his arms loose but didn't let me go, he frowned and I laughed and got up.

I took my shower and dressed in grey baggy sweats and a sports bra. I walked down stairs and greeted The rest of the sleepy heads, and almost cried of laughter when Edward kept looking at my abs and Belly ring. _Boys._ I pulled my hair up as I watched Emmett sigh in frustration because he didn't get lucky last night. I ate breakfast and when Jake Beep the horn everyone waved out the window to him and Edward snorted, kissed my arm and walked upstairs. Why do they keep hating each other. I told my friends I see them later. "Alice remember and Rosalie you can help if you want." They nodded as I walked out the door.

I got in jakes Rabbit he fixed up a year ago, it still looked impressive. "What it do!" He said to me and I looked him up and down. "Don't go East side on me boy drive to the dance studio." I told him, we talked and he was all talking about that got replaced with some chick. "I hope its not a old lady that would be so stupid old women cant dance." Jake complained.

"Old women can dance, some cant some can, stop giving Stereo-Types Jake." I told him and he sighed and we where quite the whole way. We walked in the dance room and waited for the teacher to come. **(I decided to make me the dance teacher, since I love Dancing and love being in this story, but In this story im a interesting character so read on, something's wont be true.)**

After a few minutes the new dancing teacher walked in and I laughed at Jacobs Gawking. I turned, closed his mouth and said. "She doesn't look old to me, cat got'cha tongue Jakey Wakey." I teased him he mocked me playfully smacking my hand away.

"Hi my name is Kae I will be your dance teacher for the rest of the unit." She continued to talk but I was listening to Jake. "Kae Huh, She's hot." He said admiring her, I turned and stared at her. She had long blackish Brown polished hair, and Russet Skin, you could tell she was mixed with Indian. She was nicely fit and had hips and was fairly tall, her eyes, something about her eyes where so familiar, her big brown eyes, got me most. She was really pretty and looked really young for a teacher. **(Hey I'm not Conceited im just saying ;))**

I smiled at her and she looked at everyone and when she saw me smiled back. It was cool that Jake was drooling over her it kept me laughing.

"Any Questions about anything anyone?" She asked and I was curious so I raised my hand. "Yes Bella?" She smiled and I wondered how she knew my name and said it right, probably the roster, but it says my full name. _Strange._ "Umm- You- You look pretty young for a teacher, how old are you, I don't wanna seem rude just asking." I heared giggles in the back of the audience I blushed at my dumb question, im just a noisy person hey.

"Im 17 actually." She said to me and Jake seemed to get happier. **(Making myself older makes since.) **"17 Huh." He said waggling his eye brows, and she looked at him like he had four eyes and 8 noses. "Yeah?" She replied to him. "How about you and me D inner Next Friday." He said smiling his glistening teeth at her. "I know that's not going to happen, Jacob Black." She told him, WITHOUT EVEN LOOKING AT THE ROSTER! How is she doing that. Jacob Frowned. "How do you even know that, its not like you know what going to happen between us." He smiled again. She laughed a musical laugh. "Trust me, I know a lot of the future and the past." She said and Jacob shut up after that.

After she explained everything to us, we where dismissed. "Bella may I speak to you." She said I nodded and walked up to her. Jacob stared at her in awe for about a minute till she glared at him. "Cant you do that else where, I need to talk to Bella in private." She told him and he walk away backwards still looking at her. Jake is a bum. "Sorry about him he's-" She interrupted.

"Isabella Marie Swan, Born September 1992 ( It said 1988 but its 2010 and im trying to make her a teen still.) Daughter of Charlie Swan and Renee Washington (I think her names right, they don't say it much.) Its nice to meet you." She smiled and I looked at her more confused then anyone. "How do you know me." I asked and she laughed and put her hand on my fore-head and closed her eyes I got creeped out and felt like I was getting sucked into something, I jumped, and she opened her eyes looking at me, I could have sworn the whole thing was black for a sec there. She looked at me.

"What the hell where you doing?" I demanded she looked at me straight in the eye. "Your life line seems really long but only by choice, danger is on your way, you have a choice life or death pick it wisely Isabella." She said looking at me seriously. "What are you talking about, are you crazy?" I looked at her wide eyed, what did she mean by choosing life or death. "See you around Bella." She smiled and walked out the room. I watched her walk out confused. After awhile I realized Jake was in the car waiting for me.

"I walked out the room and he was biting on his fingers. "What took you so long!" He asked.

"You don't even want to know." I simply replied.

**Soooo? What do you think of me being a character in this story, Interesting Huh. I cant tell you how my character is because I wanna make it kind of confusing and then one chapter all the conclusion comes. But I would love for you to review guessing what character I made me. KEEP READING.**


	14. Truth Or Dare ?

I'm So, So, So Sorrrry! I've Been So Busy That I Didn't Have Time To Finish The Story, You Know School. But Im Back And I'm Writing This Chap for u so no complaining = ).

Previously: "Isabella Marie Swan, Born September 1992 ( It said 1988 but its 2010 and im trying to make her a teen still.) Daughter of Charlie Swan and Renee Washington (I think her names right, they don't say it much.) Its nice to meet you." She smiled and I looked at her more confused then anyone. "How do you know me." I asked and she laughed and put her hand on my fore-head and closed her eyes I got creeped out and felt like I was getting sucked into something, I jumped, and she opened her eyes looking at me, I could have sworn the whole thing was black for a sec there. She looked at me.

"What the hell where you doing?" I demanded she looked at me straight in the eye. "Your life line seems really long but only by choice, danger is on your way, you have a choice life or death pick it wisely Isabella." She said looking at me seriously. "What are you talking about, are you crazy?" I looked at her wide eyed, what did she mean by choosing life or death. "See you around Bella." She smiled and walked out the room. I watched her walk out confused. After awhile I realized Jake was in the car waiting for me.

"I walked out the room and he was biting on his fingers. "What took you so long!" He asked.

"You don't even want to know." I simply replied.

Now: 

_**As I drove home with Jake, I was still confused and Weirded out by what she said. What did she mean by "Your life line seems really long but only by choice, danger is on your way**_**" It just didn't add up. "So did she ask about me?" Jacob asked for the 80th**** time today! "NO JAKE SHE DIDN'T!" I yelled and he jumped swerving the car a bit. "Damn, You don't have to Pms." He said frowning. "Sorry, Im just a little tense." I said not wanting to talk about it. He frowned but understood, and we drove the rest of the way home in silence.**

**We pulled up at the Cullen's House and I kissed Jacob on the cheek and told him I'll see him tomorrow. I walked in the house and saw Jasper and Alice making out on the couch. I watched for a little bit in disgusts. Then I coughed and they jumped up. "Umm Bella, H-I, Um How was dance class?" Alice asked fixing her clothes. "Fine." I simply lied, not feeling like explaining.****She smiled. "Glad you had fun Bella." Alice said skipping and pulling me upstairs. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Joining the rest of the crue im my room to watch movies." She said looking hyper. We walked in seeing Jasper sitting in Alice bed throwing things at Edward, and Rosalie prying Emmett off of her. I rolled my eyes, Emmett isn't never leaving Rosalie alone. **

**I felt Edwards Green eyes on me but ignored him to make him Anxious, I wanted to see what he would do. I turned to Alice. "Im going to take a shower and change into my Pajamas." I simply told her leaving after she nodded. I walked into the bathroom, Stripped my clothes and got into the shower, I felt like someone was watching me from the cracked door but everyone was in the room so I was cool.**

**Edward Pov:**

When Bella came in she didn't say a thing to me, maybe she didn't see me on the floor. I threw a pair of Alice's panties at Jasper, and followed Bella, but when I got to the bathroom door she was undressing and I tried not to look but I had to. She look beautiful her soft skin, but I realized I was wrong and left going back into the room with Jazz and the rest of the crue. As I sat, I thought of what I just saw a minute ago. _Bella._

**Bella Pov:**

I got out the shower and put on everything I needed to, and came out, I had on Sponge bob P-j's, And wet hair I looked a little messy but hey. I walked in the room and Emmett stared at me. "Hey I was gunna wear that." And he got up and I saw that he was sporting a teddy bear onesy, Rosalie looked down in embarrassment, and I laughed and sat next to Edward. "You look very adorable." He said and I laughed. "Thanks." I said turning toward the screen. It felt like when I was around Edward, he didn't even have to say much but it still made me feel like I could forget about everything bad that has happened. I smiled at him and he smiled my favorite crook smile back.

We watched a whole set of movies, and started watching Paranormal activity, I guess since its almost Halloween Alice is trying to pee our pants. After everything was done Alice said the words I least expected. "Truth or dare!" I Slapped my head. "Noooo!" I yelled. "Yes." Alice said. "No!" I told her back. "Yes." she snapped. "No!" I screamed everyone laughed. "No!" Alice Screamed back. "Yes, I mean No!" I argued. She smirked. "I win." I frowned and knew I was defeated. "Okay Emmett truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course." He said cheerfully, I shook my head. "I dare you. Too. Go down on Jasper." She said laughing, while Jasper looked at her in Betrayal. "Don't do this to me!" Both Jazz And Emmett said in unison. "Do it or ill extend your no sex for a week thingy." Rosalie said with a smirk. "And u wont get nun from me either jazzy." She said back. The boys both frowned while I laughed at them. Alice ran and turned on the check it out by Nicki minaj and Will I am. And Rosalie pulled out a chair and made Jasper sit on it. And as it played, Emmett shook his ass on Jasper look disgusted and you could tell Emmett felt right on nasty! 

It was Hilarious, Me and Edward laughed and I had my head on his legs still laughing. "Talk dirty!" I yelled toward them and they scowled, when Rosalie and Alice agreed. "Your junk is so big let me rub against you youngling." Emmett said. While Jasper gulped and said. "Your butt is so nice and round, I just wanna kiss it." He choked out, I laughed more, then there terror was over as the song came off. Me Edward, Rose, and Alice where rolling on the floor. I laughed so much my stomach hurted but then I got serious when….. "Edward truth or dare." I looked at him and he tried to figure which would be worse.

But of course boys like to maintain there balls. "Dare." He simply replied. Alice smirked evilly, and I narrowed my eyes. "I dare you to kiss Bella." She said jumping up and down. I hesitated and so did he. But then he came and kissed me on the cheek. "No! That's not a real kiss." Alice screamed, and since she didn't shut up, I rapped my arms around Edwards neck and Kissed him, passion ally, and it was the most awesome thing I ever felt.

His warm lips against mine. But after a while of going back and forth we where sadly stopped by smirking Alice.

"I think y'all one the best kiss award." She said as me and Edward looked at each other shyly. 

We sure did.

**Okay that was short, and I was on a rush im so sorry lots of work to do. = (. But next chap will be so great, y'all will kiss me for eternity, okay maybe not but what eves. LOL. So Halloween coming, Whatcha guys being ? Review**


	15. Love ?

**A/N Sorry, Sorry, Sorry! I Took So Long Been So Busy Lately!. But here I am. You Can Smack Me After The Story.**

**Previously: **"Edward truth or dare." I looked at him and he tried to figure which would be worse.

But of course boys like to maintain there balls. "Dare." He simply replied. Alice smirked evilly, and I narrowed my eyes. "I dare you to kiss Bella." She said jumping up and down. I hesitated and so did he. But then he came and kissed me on the cheek. "No! That's not a real kiss." Alice screamed, and since she didn't shut up, I rapped my arms around Edwards neck and Kissed him, passion ally, and it was the most awesome thing I ever felt.

His warm lips against mine. But after a while of going back and forth we where sadly stopped by smirking Alice.

"I think y'all one the best kiss award." She said as me and Edward looked at each other shyly.

We sure did.

**Now:**

After Truth and Dare the boys where playing video games. While I kept thinking about the song kissing you by Total. I was pissed at Alice for doing this to me, now it made it harder to hide my true feelings for Edward. He seemed very distracted too do to the fact that every time they where playing, Edward's Character would run into another direction.

"Bella! I Know your in like your fantasy world with Edward over there, but what are we going to do about Twilights Masquerade?" She asked impatiently while Rosalie stared at me with amusement. I blushed, Ugh! "Well I wrote a few songs and where going to go threw them tomorrow, Band room okay?" I asked and Alice nodded smiling and staring at Jasper. Out of the corner of my eye Edward stared at us interested with the conversation, But when we didn't say anything further he looked away Frustrated.

Oh yeah I didn't tell him about the band, But that's probably because the last time me, Alice and Rosalie talked about it, I wanted to grant Edwards Death wish.

After the same charade went on and we had to yell at Emmett for sex begging, we finally went to bed. Boys in Edwards room, Girls in Alice's. "So how was the kiss?"

**Edwards Pov:**

"It was the most greatest thing ever experienced!" I told them honestly. It was like the world was ending and Beginning again without anything to destroy it, Sounds corny but its true. Kissing Bella made me whole, but it also made me guilty that I missed out on someone so special, Bella was so special, I couldn't explain any further.

"That's the gayest thing I ever heard man!" Emmett screamed. I rolled my eyes at my brother. "Everything's gay to you Emmett, Last week you said my space was gay, Last week you said Jaspers shoes where gay, Last week you said the econ-" "Okay, Okay I get it." He said rolling his eyes. "Well My space is kind of gay now." Jasper said. Dudes been quite for a while. I nodded in agreement. "Face book all day son!" Emmett yelled. "I know, its great when your talking dirty to Ali-" "Okay we where talking about Bella here." I interrupted disgusted.

"Oh Bella, I've been totally wanted you to be with her since 5 grade, I'm dead serious really go for it Bro, You screwed it up and you need to fix it." Emmett said munching on a big cookie. "That's the most Non Emmett thing I ever heard." I told him happy with his smart Advice. "Also get up in there like a spoon in yogurt." He said proudly. Spoke too soon.

"Emmett you're a moron, Any way don't take advice from a sex addict who hasn't did it in 4 days." Jasper said and Emmett frowned. "Go talk to her see how she feels about the kiss, Take it slow though, You just became best friends again, And you know the rest, you need to find yourself." He said and I liked his Advice but didn't understand the last part.

"Thanks, I will defiantly try that." I told Jasper.

We where quite and I was thinking of ways I could get Bella when Emmett ruined the silence.

"So, About face book?

**Bella Pov: **

"Okay, Okay guys stop talking about this where finished." I told both of them but they weren't letting me go that easy. "You love him and he loves you." She gushed and Rosalie squealed with her. I rolled my eyes at there girliness. "I need to go get a glass of milk, excuseingmrow don't miss me for too long." I said getting up. "Wee wee." They both said in unison, I laughed and walked into the kitchen only to bump into. "Oh! Edward sorry." I told him after I crashed into him and knocked his bag of chips on the floor. He smiled at me, My favorite smile.

"It's okay, Miss, Swan." He told me not taking the smile off his face. Okay ? I nodded and walked pass him to get my glass of milk, I heard a chair creek announcing he sat down. I turned and he was eyeing me. I rolled my eyes. "Was sup, Mr. Cullen." I mocked. He hesitated and said. "What's a Twilight Masquerade, Is it a new movie your seeing with some guy or something." He asked looking down at his shoes. If it was the old Edward I would have told him off, yelled at him for being dumb, and who in the hell would name a movie that?… Well. I laughed at him and he glared at me, I quickly stopped and grabbed my sides.

"No Edtard, Its me, Alice And Rosalie's band, we are entering that Talent show, The one in 4 weeks." I told him and he looked at me understanding. "Oh." He said then turned and smiled. "You know your mood swings are giving me whiplash." I said laughing and he looked serious again. "Proves my point." I said. "Bella can I ask you something." He said still serious. "Shoot." I told him gulping my milk. "How did you feel about our kiss? And be serious because your really sarcastic about things." He told me. I hesitated ugh, we had to talk about this soon or later, but 10 minutes later is too soon.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm well?" I stuttered . He looked down sadly. "I knew you wouldn't feel the same." He said and began to walk away. I caught his arm and spinned him around. "I do actually, I really enjoyed it, it made me want to melt into thin air, you see how corny you have me, Ireallyloveditwhenyoukissedme!" I blabbered and he smiled brilliantly. "Glad." He said bending down to kiss me again, but I moved away, he pouted it was cute. "Playing hard to get are we?" He said inching closer to me but I moved back. It wasn't like I didn't want to kiss him but the fact is, I wasn't sure Edward the man whore was completely gone yet.

"Edward I really want to kiss you but you haven't been doing a girl for like what 1 day now, I think we should take this slow until, ummmm maybe when you prove you really like me." I told him and he looked at me frustrated. "Are you serious, I've been proving my self to you and its been 2 days!" He said and I laughed at his dumbness, My little Edward. "Even Better, Please if you really like me rather then a friend lover, then we can you know." I told him and his face softened and then he got into deep thought, while conclusion came to his face. Then he whispered something like that's what jasper meant but I wasn't sure. Then he suddenly looked at me and nodded.

"I will prove my love for you Bella Swan if that's the last thing I do!" He said.

Love ?

**It was really short but tomorrow promise the next chap will be the longest ever! Already working on it. Review**


	16. Since where dating

**I've Been So Lazy Lately, Well I've Been Really Busy Which Leaves To Laziness. Sorry guess but thanks for you patience.**

**How was you Christmas!**

…**.**

_**Previously: **__**"Edward I really want to kiss you but you haven't been doing a girl for like what 1 day now, I think we should take this slow until, ummmm maybe when you prove you really like me." I told him and he looked at me frustrated. "Are you serious, I've been proving my self to you and its been 2 days!" He said and I laughed at his dumbness, My little Edward. "Even Better, Please if you really like me rather then a friend lover, then we can you know." I told him and his face softened and then he got into deep thought, while conclusion came to his face. Then he whispered something like that's what jasper meant but I wasn't sure. Then he suddenly looked at me and nodded.**_

_**"I will prove my love for you Bella Swan if that's the last thing I do!" He said.**_

_**Love ?**_

_**Now:**_

After Edward Declaring to win me, I walked shocked to Alice's Room still trying to clear my mine. Edward loves me? Maybe he made a mistake and meant like, But I don't know. "It took you a hell of a long time to get milk." Rosalie said raising her eye brow fully amused at the blush that crossed my face. "I think she got a little more than milk, don't you think Rose?" Rosalie nodded with a smirk. "Ewe, Keep your heads out the gutter that is gross." I said playfully slapping their shoulders sitting on one of Ali's Been bag chairs.

"And I didn't do anything, I was just talking to him that's all." I said looking down at my hands and blushing up to my ears. They looked amused and then Alice got serious. "Spill." She said and I sighed and told her about the encounter downstairs with Edward and everything he said not leaving one thing out, Alice squealed like a little girl on Christmas.

"I told you he loves you!" Alice screamed. I shushed her and she made that zip mouth sign while Rosalie chuckled. "I don't think he does , He probably meant like and tomorrow he's probably going to be with his bimbos again." I told then frowning. It was true, who could love me? I was so plain even if people said I was the most beautiful thing they could put their eyes on. Alice and Rosalie stared at me and Rosalie chuckled and started talking.

"Bella insecurities get you no where, We all have them but we don't show it and it helps, remember when we first met and I was such a B.I.T.C.H to you?" she said and I nodded.

"Well I was jealous you where so cute I thought I never would be close to that so I let my insecurities take over and that kept us from being friends for like what a month?" I laughed I remember that, She used to growl at me every time I went to the table and that was like in the 8th grade when she first came here, I remember we got into a fight eventually and was forced to apologies after that, and we was close ever since. Well thanks to Emmett to.

I chuckled again. "I get you Rosalie." I said hugging her and that's when we jumped forgetting Alice was their. "Okay enough love lets get to bed for school tomorrow, We have to play Alice, And Rosalie, And _Bellllllla _Barbie in the morning." She said smiling at my sudden annoyance. Okay I said and we jumped into Alice's huge bed and fell asleep.

I woke up at times shocked at the dreams I kept having of Edward, But soon got used to it because every time I feel to sleep the same dream would happen again in a different setting. Me and Edwards kissing in our meadow, me and Edward kissing in Paris, Me and Edward kissing at school, Me and Edward kissing in- "Beep! Beep! Beep!" The annoying alarm sound and heard figures shift near me. "Turn it off!" I said, and Rose growled" Alice turn it off now!" She yelled but it was too late. "TWO CAN PLAY AT THAT GAME TOO! Emmett yelled playing sexy back, at least it's a new song, Barney and friends was getting on my last nerve.

"TURN IT OFF EMMETT!" We screamed in unison and once he stopped Jazz thought he could be in the routine game too. "My turn!" He yelled. Turning on rich man by 30h3! Ugh!

"Turn It Off Or Else Jazz!" Alice grumbled finally turning off our Alarm but I counted to six seconds and Edward turned on his. I smiled. "Clair De Lune?" I told him. "Your favorite!" He yelled back. I blushed. "I didn't know you still listened to it." I said in awe, Alice and Rosalie just look at each other. "Here we go." They mumbled and I glared at them playfully. "OF COURSE I STILL DO MY LIKE IN MUSIC NEVER CHANGES." He said back from down the hall. "Well turn it off before I blast mine again." Emmett booming voice said. And Edward quickly turned it off.

"Okay lets get ready." Alice said jumping up, since we already got showers last night we walked to our bags taking things out. We quickly brushed our teeth you know the routine. After that we put on or clothes and we was looking cute even before the make up. I had on a grey shirt with black lace going in the front and down the sides, Black skinnies and Black leather knee boots with a heel which I hope didn't kill me do to my clumsiness, I topped it off with bracelets silver and black big bangles and silver hoops with a leather jacket.

Alice and Rosalie smirked happy with my outfit. "I didn't know Bella had a since of style." Alice said and Rosalie laughed, I rolled my eyes. Rosalie wore a red boyfriend shirt that hung down under one of her shoulders, bleached jeans with holes it , and red and white bracelets, and left her hair waved down. I loved the outfit it fit her. Alice wore a purple dressed that fit her just right giving her great shape, her hair was in her usual spiked style and she had on black uggs and a black jean jacket, you know the weather here. She put purple and Black bracelet that made noise which was so Alice.

"Okay where all sexy now make up." She said we didn't have to do our hair since it was already done, mine was in a pony tail which was cute with the outfit.

We walked over and they did me first, Alice gave me a smoky eye a little mascara and pink lip gloss, which made me look soft but fantastic! I smiled at her masterpiece. "Thank you bff." I said patting her head and laughed when she glared then she did Rosalie's and her's and we went down stairs where we got cereal. "Reace's Puff's, Reace's puff, peanut butter chocolate flavor!" I said while we ate getting laughs. "What's so funny?" Emmett asked pouting and coming toward Rosalie giving her a kiss, fully sad that he missed out on the amusement. "Nothing my big bear of Care." She said grabbing his cheeks, clearly annoying him on purpose. "Your so mean Rose." He said turning and Rose gave him a kiss making him happy again.

Edward and Jasper came down and Jazz went to Alice and gave her a soft peck on the lips while Edward stopped and gawked at me for 4 minutes, I raised my eyebrow at him. "You alright their Eddie pooh?" I told him and he looked annoyed but then smiled. "You know not to call me Eddie, And you look Amazingly beautiful." He said coming next to me and poured him some cereal, I blushed. "Thanks." I said looking down at my now empty bowl. He smiled Amused. "I think I just dazzled Bella Swan, life is great." He said his green eyes sparkled. I laughed. "Please, Edward Cullen must be hallucinating." I said snatching the cereal playfully and pouring more.

His shoulders slumped. "I was only kidding." I told him and he laughed. "I know." He said. "Okay we have to go enough flirting." Emmett teased, I rolled my eyes at him. "Coming Alice." I said but Alice shook her head, and Edward grabbed my arm. "Where do you thank your going." He said. "Ali- With Alice." I said getting lost in his eyes, he didn't answer me quickly just staring in my boring brown ones. He coughed. "Umm, your Riding with me." He said like it was obvious. I rolled my eyes. "Fine then lets go Eddie boy." I said teasing him. "Okay jelly belly." He said opening the car door for me, I glared at him and got in.

"I cant wait for today." He said in the car. "Why?" I said curious, looking as the tress blurred past him, he was driving 90 miles per hour on a 60 mph road. I got used to that after the first time. "I'm proving myself to you swan." He said matter a factly. I rolled my eyes at him. "You have so much faith don't you." I said chuckling. He looked at me with intense eyes and held his eyes on me as he spoke. "Faith is good for the soul, And I know you will be mine soon enough." He said. I realized we was in the car driving. "Edward look at the road." He snorted. "You know I can drive great if my eyes where closed." He said chuckling darkly.

I almost melted right their. He sooo Handsomely sexy when he does that. I laughed. "Sure." I told him.

0o0o0o

We pulled up to the school and got out the car, Every one was surprised and at first I didn't know why but then I realized. When was the last time I even rode to school with him, well never mined due to the fact no one had cars in 8th grade. I chuckled at the Whispers and glares I got. "What's so funny." He said. "Everyone's staring, and your bimbo's are pretty mad." I said and he stared and then and huffed annoyed. "They'll be out my hair soon, And since I'm going to hell anyway." He chuckled slinging his arm over my shoulder, which got gasps and I laughed even more.

We walked in and that's when I saw someone that surprised me. "Sky?" I said looking at my young dance teacher. (I changed my character's name you'll find out through out the chapters.)

She turned smiling at me. "Hey Bella, Surprise we'll for you not me." She said and I just stared at her. "I am, what are you doing here?" I said forgetting Edward was with me. "I go here now obviously, You must be Edward." She said reaching out and shaking his hand. "Nice too meet you I'm sky, I cant wait for you and Bella to be together soon, I can see it in your future, but you also choose wisely." I looked at her like she was insane and Edward was confused. "What?" He said with a uneasy chuckle. She laughed.

"She's into witch craft, and voodoo and some shit." I told him and he shrugged. She glared. "No, I can see the future and do other things, Its just a gift I got kind of like motel and other people." I chuckled. "Cool." Edward said and then smiled brightly. "Does this mean I'm going to get Bella?" He asked looking at me. Sky laughed. "Cant tell you or I have to kill yah I have to leave that to you, Surprises are awesome." She said to him and he pouted. "Shoot." He said snapping his fingers.

"Okay then." I told her, I really liked her she reminded me of me and Alice put together, but the creepy gift she had, Freaked me out but I could get use to it. "Well I'm going to class now, see yaw, and by the way Edward, Your first test is coming in about 1 minute, good luck." She said and me and Edward looked at her watching her walk away confused. Then not a minute later Jessica walked up to Edward and sling her arms around his neck, he cringed. This will be fun to watch, then it dawned on me that's what she meant.

"Hey Eddie boo, I was thinking you should come over tonight, I need help with my ummm, Homework." She said with nasally nasty tone. "He looked at her with disgust and I tried to hold back my laughter. "Not interested but Tyler would love to help you." He said and she pouted making her face look even more unattractive. "But Eddie-" "Don't Call me Eddie!" He snapped and she smiled. " I thought you loved when I called you that." She said and she was annoying the hell out of me. "I never said that Jessica." He said with venom. I decided to help out a little. "Jessica I know you've been threw a lot of plastic surgery so since you cant really feel your face right now, I'm going to tell you straight from the brain, your noise is running." I said and she glared and ran off to the bathroom. "Stupid bimbo." I mumbled and Edward Busted out laughing. "What?" I said laughing my self. "That….. Was…Hyste…..rical you saw the look on her face?"

I laughed. "Priceless, plus she was annoying the hell out me." I said snorting near the direction she ran at. He stared at me smirking. "Awe you care for you future boyfriend." He said teasing me and I hit his arm and he walked me to my first class.

"I'll come back when class is over." He said leaning down and kissing my cheek, I stared at him shocked. "O-okay" I said and he chuckled. "See you Bells." He said turning and walking toward his class. I sighed, he'll seriously be the death of me. I turned and saw Mike looking at me surprised and sad. "Umm may I help you?" I said as nicely as I can failing. "You and Cullen now, eh?" He said and I snorted and walked away. "That's none of your business, Mike." I told him sitting at my seat waiting for the teachers to arrive.

"I don't like it." He said kneeling near my desk. "I don't like you." I shot back but it didn't affect him he always ignored what he didn't want to hear. "He's going to hurt you Bella, You should be with someone you trust like me." He said smirking. I laughed hardly. "Please, You've been trying to be a Edward for the past 2 years now." I told him and he frowned. "Cullen no way." He told me and I rolled my eyes, I beg to differ, Mike gelled his hair up like Edward and wore shirts like Edward, One time he even died his hair Edwards color which was stupid and just a ugly brown making him look dumb.

The teacher walked in and told Mike to go to his seat. Mike frowned and Walked their. THANK GOD! I love you Mrs. Meyer!

We went threw everything and I smiled I loved English that's what I wanted to do be a writer and singer. After the Bell ring I walked out the class room only to be hassled by mike again. "How bout you go out with me Friday night?" He told me leaning near me I leaned away. "Rain check." I said. He looked confused and dumb and then kept asking me. "Come on I know you want to." I was about to scream at him but my angel came.

"Sorry Newton, she going out with me Friday night." He said looking down and glaring at Mike. I smiled. "Well then, maybe Saturday Bella." He said and I snorted. "Sorry Saturday night she's busy with me too, well every night and day she is, do to the fact that we are dating now." I gawked at him. "We are?" I asked he looked at me and I coughed. Mike didn't hear that do to the fact he was glaring at Edward. Edward snorted. "I would love to sit here and watch you glare at me all day but me and Bella have to get to biology." He said and I was still gawking from that dating statement.

"You're a lucky guy Cullen." Mike shot with venom and stomped away. "Shall we?" Edward said. And I walked with him. "You didn't have to lie like that Edward." I told him. "I wasn't lying." He said looking at me seriously. I stuttered. "Well you did , you said we where going out Friday, and you said that we a-re D-dating." I told him and he chuckled. "That was the truth, We are going out on a date on Friday night." He said with a smirk. I laughed.

"Aren't you suppose to ask first?" I told him he smiled his crooked smile making me almost melt. "We'll then." He got on his knees. And people looked at him strangely and some muttered but I heard Lauren clearly. "HE DOESN'T DO THAT TO ME!" She squealed. I almost busted out laughing but I was still looking at Edward shocked.

"Isabella Marie Swan will you go out on a date with me Friday night?" He said with a smile but he looked nervous for an answer. "S-ure." I told him and his eyes sparkled. He jumped up and hugged me and I laughed. "We'll lets get to biology and about the whole going out with you thing that's all up to you." He said still smiling.

I looked at him and all I could do was nod.

As we sat I wondered. WHAT WAS I GOING TO WEAR OR DO!

**So what did yah think. Please Review my chap darlings, I will right very soon and I will promise to right on January first if not quicker, my bro's b-day is tomorrow so I'm gunna be pretty busy. = ) Review!**


	17. Just Like Old Times Good And Bad

OMG! Sorry I Was Gone So Long Been So Freaking Busy! : (. You Know I Love You Guys Since Im Writing This Story While feeling like Shit! Okay Enough Here. WE. GO !

**Previously: **"Isabella Marie Swan will you go out on a date with me Friday night?" He said with a smile but he looked nervous for an answer. "S-ure." I told him and his eyes sparkled. He jumped up and hugged me and I laughed. "We'll lets get to biology and about the whole going out with you thing that's all up to you." He said still smiling.

I looked at him and all I could do was nod.

As we sat I wondered. WHAT WAS I GOING TO WEAR OR DO!

**NOW: Bella's Pov**

"TOLD YOU HE HAD THE HOT'S FOR YOU BELLA!" Rosalie said, Alice shook her head and snorted. "Edward has had a crush on Bella since 2 Grade." Alice Chimed in, I rolled my eyes. " No he didn't." I argued back, but I knew not to argue with Alice, NEVER! She grinned devilishly. "Yes he does; one time I was in my room and he had on Avril's Girl friend song; but instead of Hey;Hey;Hey;Hey I don't like your girlfriend; he was singing hey hey hey I wish Bella was my girl friend." Alice said and Rosalie and her busted out laughing, I blushed furiously.

"Okay Enough messing with Mrs. Future Cullen, My Sister." Alice said and I glared at her. Thankfully we where interrupted.

"Hey, Bellaaaa !"Sky said skipping over to us. Rosalie and Alice looked confused. "Who's that?" Rosalie said. "My Dance teacher slash new friend." I said as she came over to us. " I like her style." Alice said. Of course you do.

"Hey; is it okay if I sit with you guys?" She asked with a large grin plastered on her face. "Sure." We said in unison. "Thank you." She said sitting down. I started to think about how they where going to get along. Alice I know would love her Alice was pretty physic too, and their style was pretty much the same, And Rosalie likes anyone with a good impression.

"Sky, These are my best friends-" I said and Sky surprisingly interrupted. "Nice to meet you Rosalie and Alice." She said a bright smile on her face. Rosalie Gawked and Alice had that "I Love this girl face". I looked at her shocked. "How'd you know our names?" Rosalie asked. "Long story." Alice and Sky said in unison.

"Another Witch in the room, Like you already." Alice said looking at Sky in approval. "Like You all too, its nice to meet you guys." Sky said, and we laughed, and once Rosalie picked up on everything we went into normal talk.

"So what yah wearing for your date Bellllllla!" Sky and Alice said at the same time, Two Alice's Great! "Oh lord!" Rose said. I rolled my eyes. "I want to be physic too." Rose said and we laughed. "Sorry it's a gift!" Alice chimed. "I have no idea what I'm wearing." I finally said. "Of course not silly, I'll dress you like always, BELLA BARBIE TIME." Alice said. "You are welcome to join us Sky." Rosalie said. "Thanks, I would love too." Sky answered back, chewing on sushi, raw fish, good but weird for school.

"Great, War paint, and Dresses WOOO HOO!" I said and Sky looked shaking, but before I could make sure she was back to normal. "You okay sky?" I asked. "Yeah im fine, Don't stay out to long on your date, please." She said and before I could ask she got up. "I have to get going see you guys." She said get up and after a chair screech she was gone. "That was weird, whats wrong with her?" Rose asked. I shrugged. "I'll find out." I said looking at a frustrated Alice. "How couldn't I see whats bothering her!" she said. Huh?

Me and Rose looked confused. "She was looking at something in the future about you and I couldn't see it but she could!" Alice said. "What did she see?" Rose asked. "OBVIOUSLY I DON'T KNOW!" Alice yelled. "Calm down I'll find out." She calmed after a while.

0o0o0o

After lunch I walked to gym and I couldn't find Sky anywhere, I was getting worried due to the mood change at lunch. HOW BIPOLAR, She's like bits of pieces of us cause that's a Edward thing.

My thoughts where cut off by Jessica and Lauren in my face. "Stay away from Edward!" Lauren said. I laughed at her. "Thanks for the Advice mom, but I cant do that." I shot back. "Your not even hot, He'll be all over me by the end of the day, HE KNOW HE L.U.V me." Jessica said and Lauren smirked. "Its funny how you guys like sharing the same men and you can go ahead and do that but it wont be with Edward, And by the way Jessica learn proper grammar last time I checked love was spelled L.O.V.E not L.U.V and he's far from that feeling, Trust me." I said walking away.

When the hell did I get so Protective over him? O gosh im turning into a stalker! I got dressed into the little shorts and shirt and walked out and met Alice in the gym. "You aren't dressed?" I asked shocked, that's not very Alice. "No, I have to much on my mind, I still need to figure out how she saw this and not me, My head hurt." She put her hand on her head and rubbed it. **( Alice is human but like on the book she Physic, Just a weaker version of it.) **"Go sit and calm down weirdo." I told her giving her a pat on the back soothingly. "SWAN OVER HERE NOW." Coach Crawford said. **(Did the coach have a name in the book? Tell me in the reviews : ) ) **

"Sorry Coach." I said looking at Alice one more time as she sat on the bench and I walked over to the rest of the group. As he explained that we where playing volleyball, I was impressed, I loved volley ball something my mom always made me play, I liked that better then the ballet she made me do, And that's something I can do without falling on my ass, Besides dancing of course. As we started playing I noticed Jessica, Lauren, and Tanya smirking at me and I knew what was to come.

I was glad I learned to play this game because Tanya's Followers of Bums couldn't, A lot of hits where "Accidentally" thrown at my direction. By the end of the game I was smiling smugly while they where looking pained from the hits I "Accidentally" Threw back.

I walked over to Alice and she smiled at me weakly. "This is why I love you, you have the bitches in check, nice game babe." She said throwing a arm around me. "Thanks muffin." I said rubbing her hair.

0o0o0o0o0

As A confused but excited Rose, And A annoyed but happy Alice pulled and combed at my hair, I sat there thinking something was going to go wrong. But what? We expected Sky to come but she didn't show up and I tried to call her but there wasn't an answer.

"Bella chill your going to look Fabulous on this date, Edward wont be able to keep his hands off you." Rose said putting a little bit of pink lip gloss on my lips. Alice smiled, finally. "You heard the women, Edward always gets on his knees for you." I laughed at that. "What ever you say guys."

It was stupid to me how Edward was right next door, Literally. We where in Rosalie's room and Edward was with Jasper's and Em getting ready. I couldn't leave nor him till we were finished, This is more like a wedding then a date.

"ALLLL DONE." Alice singed. I hopped up to look at myself in the mirror. I LOOK HOT! My hair straight with a few flips on the bangs and straight hair on me really reflects my face shape, and highlights. I had on my gold B and my gold 3 necklaces, with my lucky 3FAME tennis bracelet. A grey forever 21 boyfriend tee that hung under my shoulders, bleached holey jean jacket and jeans, and grey converse. At least that means where not going somewhere to fancy because that's so cliché to me. My make up wasn't to much, Pink lip gloss, black eye liner, mascara, and grey eye shadow. I was ready.

I smiled and Thanked Alice And Rose and headed down stairs. Edward was already down stairs and I took all him in, it was like slow motion, very hard to breath. His copper colored hair stood out a lot, do to the fact he wore a grey button down with light jeans. ALICE. I smiled. "You Look lovely as always Miss. Swan." He said coming closer and taking my hand I blushed and he smirked. "Awe Thank you Mr. Cullen, You look pretty spiffy your self." I told him winking.

"What a charmer, ready to go?" He asked keeping his eyes on me. "Yes sir."

As we drove I began to be curious. "Where we headed today?" I asked. He smirked his cocky smirk, I rolled my eyes. "If I tell you, I'll have to kill you and I like you to much to do that." He said chuckling, I smiled at least he wasn't cocky with it. "And you know you wouldn't want me to kill you before you got a ride with the stud here." He said smirking. Why do I always speak to soon. "What ever Cullen." I said and he looked at me. "I'll give you a hint, It's like old times." He says.

Before I could think about it we where there. I busted out laughing. "Adventure land's paint ball?" I asked quirking an eye brow. "Just like old times." He says smiling. "This is sooo sweet." I say and he led me in.

Me and Edward always use to come here in middle school. I never can forget how much we shot the hell out of each other, Where probably the most famous in this place. If the same people where here that is.

As we walked in I saw there where the same people and I smiled Brightly. "BELLA, EDWARD! It's been so long, look at how much you guys grown, what a fine thing you are Bella." I blushed at Mr. Daniels. He was an old man but very funny and Bright, we where always sent here to be watched by him and we always left with a stomach ache because he was just to hilarious.

"Poppa D, this is my lady." Edward said putting his arm around my shoulders, I rolled my eyes at him and he smiled. Mr. Daniels smiled also but didn't look surprised. "I knew you to lovers would grow up and get together one day, even since 6 grade you guys where so good together." He said, and I laughed. "We'll see." I told him and we got in without pay since where like family. We put our suits on top so our clothes wouldn't get pantified and we also put on the head caps so our hair wouldn't be messed up. I grabbed the walkie talkie's and ran to my hiding place, with the paint gun in my hands.

"Swan you ready for our Adventure part 1098." He said on the talkie. "Roger that, 1098?" I asked. "Yeah that's the number of times we did an Adventure, I keep everything counted." He said and I smiled at that. " Okay big boy lets go." "I like that name, call me that more often." He said with a hint of flirt. "Yeah yeah, lets go." I told him on the walkie and we began I routine.

Edward Likes to cheat so I know for sure he going to now. I shot him a few times and he got me. But he got me a lot because he's a big cheater. For Instance. "Where are you swan, im going to find you." He says. "No your not, hahaha try it." I said with a whisper so he didn't find me. "Okay, BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH, SWAN SWAN SWAN!" He started yelling. "What are you doing?" Before I could do anything I was getting shot by paint. I fell on the ground. He laughed. "I could here my beautiful voice from across the hay stack." He said laughing at my dumbfounded look. I glared at him playfully.

"You're an ass whole Cullen, A big fat cheating bo beanie bo poopy, Volvo driving, Cocky acting, sexy ass, handsome ass, cheating ass whole!" I yelled, not thinking about my words. He looked at me with amusement and what looked like adoration. "I'm sorry baby." He said and I almost melted. I looked away hands crossed and pouting like a 6 year old. "How stubborn." He said laughing and pulling me up. I looked at his green eyes smoldering my brown ones and he smiled pecking me on the lips lightly, but it was powerful to me.

"Ready for adventure part 2 of 1098?" He asked, as I calmed down I finally answer. "Yes." He chuckled at that and grabbed my hand. We said bye to Mr. D and ran out.

We ended up at the movies which made me bust out laughing again. "Let me guest where going to go movie hopping like old times?" I asked. He laughed. "Like old times." He repeated.

Okay our movie hopping is a little more fun and mean. We go get a ticket to the baddest already seen movie, and we walked in erupt it, run out before we get kick out and do the same in about 20 more other movies, till we get kicked out.

We bought a ticket to see Hannah Montana movie. Which makes me wonder why the hell it's still out. (I couldn't think of a suckie movie at the moment, and since I'm not a 11 year old girl anymore the movie sucked to me. Ha-ha give me credit here.)

We walked in just as the movie stared good. "You ready." I whispered. I could see Edward smirking in the dark. "Always." He said. I nodded and we got our game faces on and stomped in the movie theater like we owned the place. "AYEEEEEEEE MOVIE TIME BABE YOU READY FOR THIS!" I yelled. And me and Edward Swished in there, as eyes looked at us like we where crazy. "YEAH BABE I AM WERE GUNNA ROCK THIS!" He said and I almost laughed and we walked all the way to the top and sat down.

After fifteen minutes of quit it was time to get loud again. "MILEY CYRUS IS A HOTTY!" Edward said in a booming voice, I almost thought I was on a date with Emmett. "I DON'T THINK SO DUDE, YOU SEE HER SKINNY ASS LEGS." **(No Offence to miley I like her very much, but she does have chicken legs lol . : ) **Some one shushed us but we continued. "YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU WAY BETTER." "AND?" "AND YOUR LEGS ARE LONG, FULL AND SEXY AS HELL." HE Yelled. I couldn't tell if that was real or he was going with the act.

I still blushed. "Can you two shut the hell up!" Someone said. And this was our q. "WHAT EVER THIS MOVIE IS STUPID ANY WAY, SHE ENDS UP TELLING HER SECRET TO THE WHOLE TENNESEE AND THEN SHE ALMOST GETS IT'S BLOWN TO THE WHOLE WORLD BUT THE ANNOYING REPORTER CHANGES HIS MIND. WELL BYE!" I yelled and me and Edward ran out laughing. **(Me and My friends actually did this, Very fun, hahaha.")**

"Okay movie number 2?" I said. "Yup lets go, by the way your legs are long, full and sexy ass hell, if you where wondering." I stopped processing that. "Coming?" He said with a smirk and I rolled my eyes and followed.

0o0o0o0o

After the movie we finally got kicked out and went to the carnival. This date is more fun, especially being on a date with Edward.

Then we went out on a walk, another thing we use to do, and it was dark as heck, but that's me and Edward. But before we got to finish our fun it all happen too fast. One minute me and Edward are laughing and flirting with each other. Next I see some one who I haven't seen and never wanted to see in a while. I stopped breathing. "Bella whats wrong?" Edward asked in panic. "Well, well, well, Bella it's been too long, you thought you wouldn't see me?" The person said and Edward glared at him. "Who are you?" He said.

But before anyone could say anything else. A car came screeching right next to us. (Race car) WTF IS GOING ON! Then the door open and there was Sky. "Get in!" She yelled. I couldn't move as he Got closer. "Bella Get the hell in the car NOW!" She yelled and Edward pushed me in. We sped off before he could get close to us.

I was Breathing, breathing hard as hell. It was torture trying to contain myself, Edward calmed me. "Bella Didn't I tell you not to stay out for to long!" She said yelling. "Well I thought you where joking!" I yelled back finally able to speak. "I Wasn't you should have listened to me." She argued back. "WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT MY FREAKING MOM'S MURDERER WAS OUT OF JAIL, OR EVEN BETTER THAT HE WAS LOOKING FOR ME!" I yelled at a verge of tears. Forgetting Edward was in the car he finally spoke. "What? Bella who was that, TELL ME NOW BELLA !" He panicked.

I spitted his name out with venom. Here is another old time I have to live again and not in a good way.

"James."

**Ohhhh didn't expect that lol. REVIEW. I'll promise I'll make another chap ASAP! **


End file.
